The Maelstrom & The Avatar
by Korrasami20
Summary: When her feet touched the ground of a world she's never seen or heard of before and is told the truth about everything she thought she knew of, she feels betrayed by her own people. Thinking she can connect the two worlds that have done away with each other seventy years ago, and balance her duties as the Avatar wasn't easy as it seemed, that is, until she meets her blonde warrior.


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE LEGEND OF KORRA._

_The Maelstrom & The Avatar _

_Chapter 01: Making A Connection Once Again_

**(_Setting: Korra)_**

A cargo ship sailed through the rumbustious sea for two days and two nights. The crew was unaware of what was hiding below deck with the cargo. The ship was apart of the Southern Water Tribe and they were sailing oversea to the other side of the world to the Five Great Shinobi Nations, which was illegal for the Bending Nations and the Shinobi Nations to cross borders and mix but it was legal for the two sides to send cargo back and forth to aid each other, to drop off some cargo. No one thought about there being stowaways underneath the deck, but there were, unbeknownst to them.

The stowaways were a girl who hailed from the Southern Water Tribe and her animal companion Naga who was a polar bear dog. Her name was Korra. She was seventeen years old and she held a title so great that it would bring any man or woman to their knees. She was the current incarnation of the Avatar spirit. She was the bridge between the Spiritual and Physical World, it was her duty to bring peace and balance to the world. She found out she was the Avatar when she was only four and the White Lotus took her from her home and placed her in a compound away from the public's eye to help raise and hone her powers until she became a Fully Realized Avatar.

While training for thirteen years she finally honed the first three elements: Water, Fire, and Earth. It was time for her to learn the final element that she could not get a grip on: Air. The only Airbending master that was alive and could teach her was her predecessor's son, Tenzin. He lived in Republic City which she were heading (but unbeknownst to her the ship was heading for Konohagakure, a village in the Land of Fire).

Tenzin and his family were supposed to relocate to the compound and live there until she learned how to fully master Airbending. But, there were a change of plans unfortunately, they only stayed for the night. The reason for this was because Republic City needed Tenzin, he explained that he was one of its leader's and that training her now was not an appropriate time. She was saddened by this, of course, but then she got the idea that if he couldn't come to her then she would go to him but the White Lotus shot the idea down immediately. So she decided to sneak away but was caught by Katara, Tenzin's mother, but she didn't dare stop her instead she was quite happy and allowed her to go stating that it was her time to experience the outside world like she once did with the previous Avatar. Going to Republic City was her destiny. She said goodbye to her parents and then snuck onto the ship.

Happiness, excitement, anticipation, whatever heavily positive feeling you named or thought of, she felt. Every five seconds she thought about what she was going to do first or what her experience was going to be like in the city as a grin spread across her face. She giggled a little as she leaned against her polar bear dog's fur. Her time in the city was going to be one to remember.

After all the butterflies and excitement, sleep finally found her. Unfortunately, well, somewhat fortunately, she awoke slowly and groggily from hearing various sounds outside of the ship. She assumed it was just the waves hitting against the ship but then she heard the sounds again causing her to awaken instantly. "Naga, I think we're here," she told her polar bear dog.

They both leapt up from where they were resting and crept up behind some boxes and peeked out to see that they had an exit. "Alright, girl," Korra said. "Time for Republic City to meet its Avatar." She quickly mounted Naga and ran out of the ship while waving goodbye cheekily to the workers who seemed stunned.

The polar bear dog made its way out of the dock and into a forest. Korra looked around as they made their way through. _"Did...I get on the right ship?" _she thought. She thought again for a second but then shrugged it off. She didn't know much about the city or what it exactly looked like so maybe she did arrive on the right ship.

It seemed like forever since they first arrived and the walk to the city seemed to be extremely long. She even wondered if she was taking the right directions. The forest was a beautiful sight though. The soil was rich and the trees's leaves were green and healthy. The aroma of the area even calmed her senses. She's never been this relaxed before.

It was like a breath of fresh air. Literally.

But her calmness and relaxation time ended rather quick. Her senses alarmed her that there were people following her. She heard them. Their footsteps. But she didn't see them, to be honest, she didn't see anybody. She jerked lightly on the reins letting Naga know to halt. _"Something's not right," _Korra thought to herself as she scanned her surroundings. She didn't hear anything anymore. Only thing she heard was the birds in the trees chirping and singing to one another. She scanned one last time before telling Naga to proceed forward.

Everything was fine for the first few minutes, but then she saw a couple of shadows above her causing her to look up but they were so quick she couldn't get a clear view of who they were. She halted Naga again and hopped off. "Who's there?" she called out looking around. She saw no one. Or heard anyone. Or anything.

She grew suspicious. But she had a plan. A small one. She began to walk away while whistling an innocent tune as she made her way back to Naga. Then she swiftly turned around and sent blasts of fire to the top of the trees that surrounded her.

A frown grew across her face. Then her breath hitched, her arms, legs, and limbs grew stiff. She couldn't move them. She struggled and grunted trying to break free from whatever was holding a grip on her body but she didn't see anything.

Her eyes averted over to Naga who looked to be in the same predicament. The polar bear dog howled in frustration. What was going on? Who was doing this? And what type of _power _was this? It was like Bloodbending but without the bending.

"How troublesome. We weren't in the trees," said a male voice catching Korra's attention. The voice came from behind her. She tried to turn around but her limbs nor body still wouldn't budge. "At least not when you decided to throw fire at us that is."

Korra hissed, "Just who are you?! What do you want from me?"

"Funny," another voice, which belonged to a female, spoke up as they approached Korra making their way from behind her, up to her face, "you're on _our _village grounds so I think we should be the ones asking questions here." She looked up meeting eyes with a teenaged girl possibly around her age. She had fair skin, light bluish-green eyes, long platinum blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail which stopped mid her waist, she used some of her hair to cover half of her face, she wore studs in her ears, and she wore a purple girly-like outfit but with fishnets making her look sweet but also deadly. "Right, Chōji?" she asked her teammate.

She didn't get an immediate answer so she knitted her brows and repeated herself again. No answer. Frustration was marked all across her face. There was even a little vein threatening to pop out of the side of her forehead. She whipped her head around trying to search for this "Chōji" person. She spotted him finally eating a bag of potato chips happily. "Chōji!" she screamed at him.

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Uh, yeah, Ino?" he replied immediately while hiding his bag of chips behind him.

"Were you even listening!?" Ino asked, glaring.

"Uh..." Chōji trailed off. He didn't know whether to answer or not so he said, "Is that a-?"

"Can it, Chōji," said the voice of the guy who was trapping Korra. "It wouldn't be wise to answer that question. You know what Asuma-sensei taught us about angry women and the rhetorical questions they ask when they're mad."

Ino then turned her attention to him. "And just what do you mean by that, Shikamaru?" she questioned him. You could tell she was one step away from pulverizing the both of them.

Korra deadpanned and dropped her head. _"Looks like I'm gonna be here for awhile," _she thought to herself, sighing.

"What a drag..." sighed Shikamaru, who sounded fed up and bored already. Then his voice turned serious. "Look can we just get back to the situation at hand? We have an unknown person who thinks she can just waltz her way into the village unannounced."

The other two's expression turned back serious as well. "She might be a part of the Akatsuki," said Ino, eyeing the Tribeswoman suspiciously.

"But she doesn't have on the cloak though," Chōji pointed out.

Ino faced Chōji, frowning. "She's still trespassing." She turned her attention back to the Avatar whose head was still down. "Who are you? And why did you feel the need to come to this village? We have enough trouble we need more."

The Tribeswoman looked up and stared at the blonde girl intently who only shot her a scowl. She sighed. "My name is Korra. I'm...the Avatar and I came from the Southern Water Tribe in search of finding Tenzin," she answered honestly. "He lives on Air Temple Island. I was just making my way to Republic City until you three decided to stop me." Bitterness laced her voice when she referred to the three of them.

"Air Temple Island? Republic City? Avatar...?" Chōji said, confused. "We don't have an Air Temple or city around here." He never heard of any of those places before. Not a day in his life.

"He's right," said Shikamaru who was still behind her. "We don't know any of those places."

Ino scoffed. "She's _obviously _lying. Those places don't exist! I say we take her to Lady Tsunade."

Chōji shared a look with Shikamaru. From the look on Chōji's face it looked like they both agreed with Ino. "All right, fine, agreed," said Shikamaru. "We'll take her to Lady Tsunade." It was the only choice they had. Plus, she'd most likely know of whatever this Korra girl is talking about.

But Korra was extremely lost with what was going on. "Wait, wait, wait! Who's Tsunade? Why are you taking me to her?"

"She's the leader of this village. She might know about the places you're telling us about because we're sort of...confused," Chōji answered.

"Right," Shikamaru agreed. "And if she knows anything about what you're telling us then you shouldn't be a threat to our society." Before Korra could say anything she heard Naga bark and howl. She tried to get loose so that she could check on her companion but the more she struggled the tighter Shikamaru held her. "Your bear dog thingy is fine I'm just putting an extra grip on it."

Chōji faced the polar bear dog and stared at it in complete awe. "Whoaaaaaa! That thing is _huge_! Kiba's gonna have a field day once he sets his eyes on this thing." It was true. Their comrade was a _major _dog fanatic. It basically ran through their bloodline, sort of.

"Can we just take her to Lady Tsunade, already?" Ino asked, irritatedly.

Korra felt her body jerk causing her to grit her teeth and grunt. Her body turned itself around so that now she could finally see who was controlling her body. The guy, Shikamaru, wore a serious but lazy or irritable look on his face like he didn't want to be here but he had no choice. His eyes were brown but narrowed, he had black hair that he kept in a spiky ponytail, and studs in both of his ears just like Ino. He wore a uniform of some sort, like he was in a special position of power.

She looked over at Chōji who was different from his other two teammates. He had a rotund chubby built, you could see it in his face mainly because his cheeks were puffed out and looked pinchable, he had red swirl markings on the both sides of his cheeks, and long brown spiky hair that stuck up at the top of his head and stopped mid his waist. He wore a red headband that had a symbol of a leaf embedded into it, a red suit to match with metal plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, and had a red kanji symbol for food on the front. He even had the same studs Ino and Shikamaru wore in their ears as well.

Shikamaru didn't respond to his female teammate, he only began to walk backwards forcing Korra and her polar bear dog to walk with him. Every step he took he made them take as well.

Naga whimpered and howled. Korra faced her companion, "Hey, girl. It's alright. Once we step foot into this village and see this Tsunade lady we'll be good to go, I promise." Naga gave her owner worried eyes and Korra shot her a reassuring look. The polar bear dog looked away then turned her head upwards to howl.

Korra wasn't too sure if everything would be alright or go as planned but she prayed to the Spirits it would. _"...For my sake and Naga's at least..."_

_**(Setting: The Hokage's Office)**_

Tsunade sat back in her chair and exhaled through her nose trying to release most of the stress that occupied her mind. She laid her head back while closing her eyes. Memories, that were rather troublesome, resurfaced throughout her mind scape. She saw the faces of the villagers and every shinobi who looked up to her. She even saw two faces that belonged to two teenaged boys: a mischievous blue eyed, blonde brat who grew up, and is still growing, to be an excellent shinobi and his rival/teammate who turned rogue and abandoned the village several years back. His eyes were dark, ominous, and he had an evil aura that just seemed to radiate off of him. Back then, those two _always _seemed to look out for each other and have each other's back no matter how annoying one seemed to the other.

A small smile crawled onto her pink glossy lips. Back then, they hated one another, but when push came to shove they were the best of friends.

Unfortunately, those two were different now. Different goals. Different dreams. Different ambitions. Was all of that her fau-

She was knocked out of her thoughts once she felt someone coming. But she knew exactly who it was. "Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji, don't bother knocking I know it's you guys just...come on in." She regretted telling them to come in due to her still wanting to ponder on everything that occurred from three years ago up until now. She sighed out her nostrils as she sat up and scooted closer to her desk with a more professional look. The pondering session would have to wait.

The door opened slowly and Tsunade's eyebrows shot up a little in confusion. In came a teenaged girl with dark brown hair that was kept in three different topknot ponytails, her skin tone was a darker shade than tan, her eyes were cyan blue like the sky or the ocean when the sun hit its rays against it, and her attire was different shades of blue. From the girl's physical features, she wasn't from around these parts. _"Damn it," _Tsunade cursed in thought. She eyed the girl again to make sure she was right. _"She's from the Bending Nations. The Water Tribe to be exact. Well, Jiraiya, I guess you win this bet." _He did in fact warn her about a foreigner from the other side of the planet coming to the village soon. But she didn't know it would be _this _soon. Hell, she didn't even believe it. After all, she was sure that the two sides would never cross paths again ever since the events of the Hundred Year War. Then her mind realized something else, this girl looked oddly familiar, _"Wait...if she's from the Water Tribe then that means...!" _

"Lady Tsunade?" spoke up Shikamaru cutting the Hokage out of her thoughts once again.

She faced him and cleared her throat. She also noticed that him and the others were behind the Tribeswoman. Her eyes glanced down to the floor and realized immediately that he was using his clan's sacred jutsu the **Kagemane no Jutsu **(**Shadow Possession Jutsu**) on her. "What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded.

Ino stepped forward. "We found this girl trying to sneak into the village," she answered then glared at said girl. "She's probably a spy of some sort for the Akatsuki."

"Butttttttt," interjected Chōji, "she doesn't have on a cloak so we don't know for sure." They had no real evidence of the accusation Ino was putting out.

"Will you hush up!? She's got to be an Akatsuki member! Why else would she be lurking around!? She's probably here for Naruto!" the Yamanaka clan heiress chided her teammate causing him to gulp hard.

Shikamaru on the other hand sighed out of boredom. "What an absolute drag."

Five minutes hadn't even pass and Tsunade was already growing impatient and irritable. It felt like she was putting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. "All right, all right, enough with the jibber jabber!" she snapped at the group getting their attention. "I need to know what this girl is doing here in my office under Shikamaru's jutsu."

Chōji stepped forward. "Yes, Lady Tsunade...well...we were on our way out of the village just for a little walk and then we came across this girl who was riding on her..." he trailed off scratching his cheek using his index finger. He tried to think of a suitable name for the Tribeswoman animal. But he couldn't. "Uh...er..."

"Come on!" Ino said. "Spit it out!"

"I'm trying! I just don't know what to call her pet dog...thingy..."

"Just call it a bear dog it _really _doesn't matter at this point," Shikamaru said. This was becoming far too annoying for his liking. He ready to play shōgi with his father.

Finally, Korra got the strength to speak. She was tired out due to her struggling and fighting the grip Shikamaru had on her body so that she could escape but she was unsuccessful. "She's a polar bear dog and her name is Naga!" This outburst caught Tsunade's attention so she listened intently not taking her eyes off the girl. "Look, Lady Tsunade, is it? I'm not here to cause a threat to your village and I'm certainly not a part of the Akatsuki or whatever it's called. Like I told these three bozos," the three she were referring to all shot her a frown which she ignored, "I'm the Avatar. My name is Korra and I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I came on a ship hoping to reach Republic City so that I could find Master Tenzin instead I stumbled upon this hell-hole." She realized what she said at the end once she saw the look on Tsunade's face. "No offense."

"None taken." The Hokage leaned forward and interlaced her fingers together resting her elbows on her desk as she wore an unreadable expression on her face. _"So...it is true. This _really _is the same Korra whom I met twelve years ago. She probably doesn't even recognize me." _Her hands separated so that she could pick up a small mug that sat on the corner of her desk and sip lightly on it and place it down softly then met eyes with Korra who looked worried.

"So...uh...do you...believe me?" the Tribeswoman asked, then gave her an awkward smile.

The Hokage smirked before taking another small sip of her relaxing tea. _"Same old Korra. You haven't changed a bit." _She placed her mug down and met her eyes once more. Team 10 stared at their leader awaiting her answer anxiously. "...Yes, I do." Everyone's jaws dropped in the room, except for Shikamaru who had his arms crossed with a plain expression.

_"I had a feeling she would," _he thought. _"She knows of many things others don't. So I'm not surprised." _

Korra shook off the shocked expression on her face and replaced it with a look of happiness and started "woohoo'ing" but found it difficult to fully celebrate when she realized she was still under the jutsu. "You can let me go now, shadow boy," she told Shikamaru smugly. He shrugged and released the jutsu unexpectedly causing her to almost lose her balance. She growled at him.

"If you weren't so troublesome you would've paid attention." Was the only thing he said to her before yawning. "And the name's Shikamaru Nara not shadow boy."

Chōji spoke up next. "And I'm Chōji Akimichi," he appropriately introduced himself. He pointed over to Ino who had her arms folded across her chest and was looking away stubbornly. "And that's Ino Yamanaka. We're Team 10. Sorry for the trouble we caused you. We're just _really _overprotective of our village."

The Avatar nodded understandingly as she stretched trying to loosen her stiffened muscles. "I get it." Then she grew curious yet worried. "Wait, where'd you guys put Naga?"

"Oh, you mean your polar bear dog? She's safe, trust me. She's with a friend of ours whose clan is specialized in taking care of dogs. Once Lady Tsunade says if it's okay we'll get our friend to bring her to you," the Akimichi clan heir promised.

Before Korra could respond everyone jumped when they heard a loud _THUD! _hit against something hard. It came from Tsunade who wore an agitated look on her face while she was standing up. "Enough with the chit-chat!" she barked. "Save it for later! Leave me and the Avatar alone for a moment. I will let you know if I need something, understood?"

Team 10 bowed quickly. "Yes, Lady Tsunade!" they said in unison then hastily made their way out leaving the Avatar and the Hokage alone.

As Korra watched them leave out fully she faced Tsunade who sat back down in her chair. "You're not...going to kill me, are you?" she asked, hesitantly.

Hearing that made the Senju heiress chuckle lightly. "Of course not. You, my aunt Naruko, and my father were very good friends during your previous past life."

The Tribeswoman raised a brow obviously confused. "Your aunt Naruko? And your father?" she asked. Tsunade nodded. "Your aunt, dad, and Avatar Aang were friends? If this is true then how come I've never heard of them?" Before Tsunade could open her mouth to answer Korra asked other questions as well. "What is this place? Where am I _exactly_? You guys dress so weird here it's-it's nothing like where I'm from. The way you guys look...a-and you guys don't know _anything _about bending! You guys possess different abilities that are so scary like the way that Shikamaru guy used his powers on me it felt like he was Bloodbending me...but it was different. _Way _different and-"

"Korra!" Tsunade raised her voice a little cutting the young Avatar off. She inhaled and sighed. "Look, I know you're a little confused right now but please allow me to explain."

"Okay, I'm listening." She was ready to hear the truth.

"Has anyone ever told you the full story about the Hundred Year War and what happened afterwards once the battle was over?"

"Yeah, of course. My Waterbending Master Katara used to tell me every night." Her teacher was part of the reason of why the war ended so of course she knew.

"Do you know the full story?" pressed Tsunade.

Korra nodded. "After Avatar Aang's disappearance and the genocide of the Air Nomads the Fire Nation caused a war for a hundred years around the other nations killing thousands. Then Katara and her brother Sokka found Aang trapped inside of an iceberg and busted him out and they became a team so that they could travel with Aang across the world so that he could learn the other three elements, he was already an Airbending master. But it wasn't easy for them traveling across the world because the Fire Nation kept following their every footstep but the Fire Lord's kids: Zuko and Azula followed Aang always trying to capture him but failed. Long story short Aang, Katara, and Sokka met Toph Beifong in the Earth Kingdom and she taught him Earthbending, but before that they met Suki but she was just Sokka's girlfriend, anyways Katara taught him Waterbending, then somewhere in the story they become allies with Zuko and Azula and they teach him Firebending then Sozin's Comet comes and Aang defeats the Fire Lord by taking away his bending forever...the end."

The blonde haired woman nodded as she took in every detail of the story. "...So close, but, you're wrong."

That took Korra back in shock and disbelief. She hurriedly gathered herself up and said, "How am I wrong? That's the story! It's gotta be! That's what Katara told me every night ever since I was told I was the Avatar! She was _literally _there with Aang through it all so _how _am I wrong!?"

"She told you the story that the White Lotus and the rest of the upperclass men and leaders from all around the world, here as well, wanted you to hear," Tsunade revealed to her.

"W-W-What?" the Tribeswoman said, with wide eyes. Shock and disbelief laced her voice. She couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean? Explain further!"

The Senju heiress eyed the young Avatar who was now seeking for answers more than ever. This was going to bite her in the ass later. The Konoha Council members were going to be the ones to do so. Not to mention the other Kage. She released a sigh and waved for Korra to come closer which she did. The Hokage opened her file drawer and fiddled through it for awhile until she pulled out two things: a large map and a picture. She smoothed the map and allowed Korra to get a closer look. "The world is split into two regions: the Four Bending Nations and the Five Great Shinobi Nations," she explained as she pointed out. "You're from the Bending Nations, the Southern Water Tribe to be exact. Right now you are in the Land of Fire, Konohagakure no Sato. Just like there are nations for every element we have the same thing only difference is that we have five nations not four."

"Five?" repeated Korra.

Tsunade nodded. "Precisely," she confirmed. "There's us: the Land of Fire which holds Konohagakure, the Land of Wind which holds Sunagakure, the Land of Lightning which holds Kumogakure, the Land of Earth which holds Iwagakure, and finally the Land of Water which holds Kirigakure. Each village has a leader: I'm the leader of Konoha which means I'm the Hokage, Kiri has a leader known as the Mizukage, Kumo has their own who's known as the Raikage, Iwa does as well and it's the Tsuchikage, and Suna's is called the Kazekage. All together we make up the Five Kage but we only rule the hidden villages, the Daimyō or simply the Feudal Lord is the political leader of each country."

"Just like how the Fire Nation has a Fire Lord, the Earth Kingdom has an Earth King or Queen, the Water Tribes have chiefs, and...uh...that's it really now that I think about it. Only difference is that we only have one ruler for each country but mayors or small kings in certain nations." As she thought everything over she smiled. "We all seem so connected." Then she slightly frowned and faced Tsunade. "So why does it feel like we aren't connected at all?"

"As I was telling you there are some parts left out of the story about the Hundred Year War." Tsunade pressed her fingers softly on the picture she grabbed and slid it over to Korra so that she could see. Korra looked down at the picture carefully. It was a picture of the old Team Avatar in, what looked to be, their glory days. They were all teenagers. There was Aang who had a big grin on his face holding onto his glider and his lemur Momo resting atop his shoulder, Katara on the side of him smiling sweetly, Toph who just smirked cockily holding a thumbs down, Sokka grinning like a loon with his boomerang and his arm wrapped tightly around Suki who was smiling softly, Zuko who wore a small smile and had his arm wrapped around...Korra knitted her brows and looked harder and closer, he had his arm wrapped around a girl, she was around 5'5 so she was short, she had dark violet eyes, her skin tone was fair but it had a slight tanned tint to it, three thin whisker markings on both sides of her cheeks, and long bright crimson red hair that she kept tied as ponytails in the back of her head so she could allow her bangs to cover most of her forehead and the rest hung past her earlobes, she was beautiful but she looked away from the camera stubbornly, then she saw Azula who had a confident smirk on her lips as her signature blue flames of fire danced around her finger tips, next to her was a boy with tanned skin, dark black eyes, a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, spiky dark brown hair, and he had bangs cover the sides of his face. His expression was solemn but he kept his arm wrapped around Azula. Lastly, there was a boy with lightly tanned skin, onyx black eyes that seemed to have a sparkle in them, a scar that ran from his left eyebrow down past his cheekbone, and spiky black hair.

Tsunade saw the confusion overtaking Korra. It was written all across her face.

Finally, she asked, "Who are these other people?" Katara had shown her pictures of the old Team Avatar in their younger days but she never saw _any _of those other people in the pictures. "I've...I've never seen them before."

Tsunade cleared her throat before sitting up so that she could point every unknown person out. "This," she pointed to the redhead girl, "is my aunt Naruko Senju, the one I was telling you about. But during and after the war she dropped the last name Senju and used her mother's maiden name which is Uzumaki." She pointed to the next person who was the boy had his arm around Azula, "This...is my father, Tekashi Senju." Korra glimpsed up to look at Tsunade who wore a pained and heartbroken look but she quickly shook it off. "As you can see he has his arm around Princess Azula...she...was his wife making her my mother."

"What!?" screamed Korra, stunned. "_She's _your mother? Princess Azula of the Fire Nation? Are you sure?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Korra. "Are you trying to say I'm uncertain of who my mother is?" she snapped at Korra.

"No!" Korra assured her raising her hands in surrender. "O-Of course not!" She slumped down, grew quiet, and cleared her throat. "You can continue."

"Thank you," Tsunade replied, smartly. She regained her composure. "My father was the older brother of Naruko therefore making her my aunt. They were the children of my grandfather Hashirama Senju and his wife Mito Uzumaki. My grandfather was the Shodai Hokage. He and this man Madara Uchiha founded this village which became the first shinobi village."

"So, what number are you in the line of Hokage's?" Korra asked.

The older woman smiled proudly. "The fifth or Godaime." The Tribeswoman stared at her in awe. "Now-"

Korra cut her off, "I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Since Azula is your mother does that mean you can Firebend?"

Tsunade blinked at Korra before bursting out in laughter. "Kami, no, I can't bend the elements _and_ be a kunoichi that's ridiculous. It goes against the laws of nature. Someone who can posses both chi and chakra nature would be a serious threat to the entire world, bending and shinobi countries combined."

"Oh...right that does sound pretty stupid," said Korra, sheepishly.

What the Hokage said next surprised her to the fullest. "That's why the Avatar can only posses such power."

"WHAT!?" the Avatar screamed. She jumped up and locked eyes with Tsunade. "You're joking, right? You mean I can actually do what Shikamaru did to me? Is that why I've been feeling a different shift of energy in my body?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble of hopes and dreams but the jutsu that Shikamaru performed on you is a sacred ability which only members of his clan posses. You could, however, ask them to teach you but I highly doubt they'll even give you a basic lesson." A look of disappointment spread across Korra's face. She was hoping she could eventually learn it and get payback. "Various clans spread throughout the Five Great Shinobi Nations posses their own special and unique jutsus or dōjutsu/kekkei genkai of some sort. They just don't hand out free lessons to just anyone willy-nilly. If they did we'd have more chaos and dysfunction than we do now." Even though Korra was somewhat disappointed she understood. "But," she caught the young Avatar's attention, "there is something you must know. First, let me finish explaining the entire Hundred Year War thing and what happened afterwards because we're getting offtrack."

"All right."

She cleared her throat. "First, you should know the full story behind why no one has ever told you or anyone else about us shinobi and why us shinobi know nothing about you benders. Before the Hundred Year War benders and shinobi got along harmoniously. But when the Hundred Year War began after the fall of the Air Nation shinobi's became hesitant around benders and even though they were already warring with each other they decided to do away with any ties with the Bending Nations. But as years passed the killings became gruesome during the Warring States Period, the Fire Nation saw this as a weakness for different clans so they made an agreement with several clans to protect them from opposing clans solely if half of their members agreed to help with the war that was happening on the other side of the world. It was a win win situation. Most clans agreed and it made winning the war progress somewhat faster but what they didn't know was that the Firebenders that were sent to protect and aid them did nothing to help thus causing the destruction of a few clans. Once the remaining clan members found this out they threatened the Fire Nation but they had the upper hand at the moment, they caused some clan members to turn rogue so they were forced to serve their military until the very end. The Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha clans, however, took no part in the Fire Nation's deal. Since those three clans were the strongest out of all the others they left them alone. Once the Warring States Period came to an end Hashirama, from the Senju, and Madara, from the Uchiha, agreed to stop fighting and found Konoha and Hashirama became the Shodai Hokage. After Madara's betrayal to, not only my grandfather, but the village, Hashirama killed Madara who he saw as his best friend from the very moment they met as kids. He tried to attack the village with the Kyūbi no Yokō...but we'll get into that later." She waved what she said off and Korra pouted wanting to know more.

"Anyways, Hashirama's brother, Tobirama, hid Madara's body and Hashirama sealed the Kyūbi inside of his wife Mito making her the host or vessel of the it. She became the first ever Jinchūriki. I'll explain that later as well. Then, they had lived happily for awhile and she had my father and aunt who used to rival one another. The war over at the Bending Nations became worse and Hashirama began to notice. He wanted to stay far away from it as possible but he received a letter from Fire Lord Ozai congratulating him on all of his accomplishments and wanted him to have dinner with his family and told him he could bring Mito and their kids. Hashirama decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea due to him being a kind man and not wanting to turn down a generous offer, but Tobirama tried to warn him but he didn't listen so they headed overseas to the Fire Nation. Everything went great and he felt himself taking a liking to Ozai and their kids got along famously. Some people felt as if he saw some of Madara in Ozai. After a couple of years, Ozai went behind Hashirama's back to harbor rogue ninja first from Konoha and then decided to kidnap several shinobi forcing them to work in his military without letting my grandfather know. Somehow he even kidnapped shinobi from other villages as well, he convinced powerful rogue ninja to help with the crime."

"The Fire Nation was close to winning the war, but they needed the comet to put the finishing touches. Unknown to the shinobi working for him, his next goal was to rule the entire world, including the Five Great Shinobi Nations. When the war was over Avatar Aang along with Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Princess Azula, and Naruko met with the Five Kage and they came to an agreement that the two regions of this world would never make contact again which Naruko shot down immediately but no one listened. All of the shinobi who were forced to be a part of the war came back to their homes to start new lives and the rogues were thrown in prison or sentenced to death. If any bender crossed over to this side or a shinobi crossed over to your side then they would be locked away immediately for the rest of their lives. Before Avatar Aang's life came to an end he wanted you to know absolutely nothing about this side of the world. He wanted both sides to not know of each other. He felt it would cause less issues. He feared that a war much greater than any war that has ever occurred on this planet would take place causing the end of humanity as we know it. In his mind, benders saw shinobi as a threat and shinobi saw Benders as a threat. He didn't want everyone to live in fear because fear causes hatred, and hatred turns into war. So the White Lotus made sure that everyone around you never mention anything of this side of the world."

A smirk found its way onto her lips. "They would've succeeded if the Spirits and Kami put together hadn't intervened and made you come here." She gave Korra, who now looked hurt and upset, a small smile. "It was destiny, Korra."

"Destiny?" repeated Korra barely above a whisper. Her heart hurt and she felt butterflies invade her stomach. "I've been lied to my entire life."

"Because they didn't believe in you and they perhaps they never will," said Tsunade. Korra clenched her jaw out of anger. How could she say something like that to her? "But I do." That made her ears perk up. She felt her heart skip a beat. "I know a boy who's a year younger than you. This entire village hated him, everything about him. He was an complete idiot. A brat as well. All he ever did was pull stupid pranks, get into trouble, eat ramen all day, and he was a major failure when it came to ninjutsu. Everyone doubted his dreams...he wants to become Hokage one day and surpass every shinobi that came before him. But no one believed in him, not even me. Back then dreams and goals were hopeless to me, useless even. But he showed me something different after we placed a bet and he won. That's when I knew that I should believe in any and everyone's dreams no matter how far fetched it may sound. The White Lotus and everyone else thinks just because Avatar Aang couldn't keep peace within the two regions that you can't but I do. As my sensei once told me, we must trust and believe in the next generation. So, Avatar Korra, I believe in you. I always will."

Hearing that made Korra want to cry tears of happiness. She was beginning to believe no one believed in her, but once she heard Lady Tsunade heartfelt emotions towards her she felt stronger and more confident in herself. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the Senju heiress smiled. "Now before we get back to the picture I have to say, Korra," she scanned the Tribeswoman head-to-toe, "you've grown into quite the young woman since the last time I saw you."

Korra frowned in confusion. "The last time?" she repeated seeing if she heard right. "I've never seen you a day in my life other than now."

Tsunade chuckled. "It's alright. I figured you wouldn't remember. Well, when you were five years old you became seriously ill and Katara couldn't heal you properly so, of course she, your parents, and the White Lotus called Naruko seeking answers and she suggested me."

"Katara couldn't heal me? But she's the greatest healer in the world...well, not the world, but...the Bending Nations." That didn't even sound right to her. Katara was the best when it came to healing! She could heal anyone and anything! Heck, she learned from her. "Why'd Naruko call you?" That's the part she really wanted to know.

"I'm a medical-nin," Tsunade answered. Korra raised a brow. "Meaning I'm a medically specialized healer in the arts of the shinobi. The way Waterbenders use their Waterbending to heal, we shinobi use our chakra instead. So our healing abilities are a little bit more advanced than Waterbenders. The White Lotus was against me coming but they had no choice because you were growing sicker and sicker each day. You might've died if they hadn't agreed to let me treat you. You were an adorable little girl I might say. Now you're almost a grown woman." She chuckled lightly to herself then sighed out happily. "Time sure does fly." She refocused instantly looking at the picture. "All right, back to the situation at hand." Korra leaned in following her finger, "So, Naruko, she married Fire Lord Zuko and they had three children together: a girl who is the current Fire Lord now, Izumi, a boy Itsuki who became a shinobi, and a girl named Kushina."

"If you don't mind me asking...where's Naruko, Itsuki, and Kushina?" asked Korra. She already knew where Izumi was.

Tsunade sighed. She hated talking about this. "...Well, Naruko, used to be the Fire Lady of the Fire Nation but when Izumi became the next Fire Lord of course she had to give up her position but afterwards she journeyed all over the world. She journeyed all across every bit and piece of the world making sure no one tried to sneak over to any region. Aang put her up to that job way before she even became the Fire Lady but she did it more thoroughly and seriously once Izumi took the throne. She's still alive if that's what you're thinking. She just travels now. No one's seen her ever since you were deemed the Avatar. Itsuki is very much alive as well he decided to settle down in the Earth Kingdom for a short while and started a small family then he decided to travel alongside his mother. Kushina..." she trailed off. A wave of sadness washed over her face. "...she died the day of her child's birth along with her husband who was the Yondaime Hokage at the time, Minato Namikaze, due to an attack on the village by the Kyūbi no Yōko I was telling you about. It was on October 10th, sixteen years ago."

"Minato sealed the Kyūbi inside of their infant son making him a Jinchūriki in hopes that he would learn its power and become a great shinobi. When Naruko, Lord Zuko, and Itsuki finally arrived they realized they were far too late. Naruko and Lord Zuko broke down holding on to their daughter's lifeless corpse. After that, Naruko swore she would find who caused her daughter and her son-in-law's death. Then she realized that the baby they were preparing for was crying in the arms of my sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He told Naruko and Lord Zuko to take their newborn grandchild far away as possible from the Five Nations but they figured that would put the child in even more danger so they decided to leave their grandchild with my sensei to watch over and instead of the infant's last name being Namikaze it would be Uzumaki due to Minato having many enemies."

"But Naruko had enemies as well, right? And her last name was Uzumaki," Korra pointed out. The woman was traveled all around the world and was friends with Avatar Aang so that last name would be just as dangerous, right?

"Believe me, my aunt knew of the risks but she figured it would be better because Minato wasn't alive to protect his child but she was," the Senju heiress explained. "She vowed to protect him from the shadows and watched him grow from afar. He's become quite the shinobi. We're all so proud."

Korra smiled. She saw that this boy they were talking about really made Tsunade happy. Then she realized something. She pointed at the last unknown person on the picture which was the boy with spiky black hair and the scar that ran down his left eyebrow to his cheekbone. "Who's this guy?" she asked.

Tsunade leaned forward getting a better glimpse. "That would be Naruko's teammate and best friend, Kanto Uchiha. Together they were in a three man team: Team 8, with another boy by the name of Hisoki Hyūga." Her expression turned grim. "Unfortunately, he died before the end Hundred Year War which is why he's not on the picture. Kanto is very much alive, matter of fact, he actually lives in Republic City."

The young Avatar's eyes widened. "Really? Does that mean he can teach me ninjutsu or whatever you guys call it?"

Unfortunately, for Korra, Tsunade shook her head. "No can do." Korra's face dropped and so did her shoulders. "The only shinobi's that can teach you ninjutsu are your protectors."

Now, that got Korra's attention, it also confused her. "Protectors?" she repeated and Tsunade nodded. She scoffed. "I don't need protecters I can handle myself."

"Really? From the looks of what happened between you and Team 10 it seems as if you need protecters," Tsunade remarked and Korra blushed in embarrassment. "You can't possibly think you can take down _any_ shinobi that comes your way it's not possible. You're just a bender-"

"So were the Fire Nation and they took down shinobi just like you said!" Korra interjected, angrily.

"The Fire Nation had a whole nation, an entire elite military force, they were backed by plenty of shinobi who were either rogue or simply forced," Tsunade told her, calmly. "You're just one person, Korra. You've only mastered three elements and have you even made the slightest attempt of going into the Avatar State?"

Korra wanted to stay quiet. Tsunade had a point. She couldn't answer that. But she did. "...No...I'm unable to..."

Tsunade sighed and got up on her feet so that she could walk over to Korra. She placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Korra, I'm not trying to be hard on you and I'm _certainly __not _doubting your power right now. What I'm trying to say is that you can't do everything by yourself. You can't be dependable on just yourself. You need friends, a team of comrades that can help you. When the Avatar first came along they were accompanied by two people who held powerful chakra: the Shinobi of Yin and Darkness and the Shinobi of Yang and Light. These two people have taught the Avatar the arts of chakra control and many jutsus. They've accompanied every Avatar that has ever lived. The two Yin and Yang, Light and Darkness, are to keep balance within one another and within the Avatar as well. Their goal is to protect the Avatar...but their other goal is to keep a close on you as well so that if you turn rogue and threaten the peace of the world then they'd have to simply kill you. No questions asked."

"K-K-Kill me? You're joking, right?" Korra asked, with wide eyes. Fear flashed across not only in her eyes but her face also. "I'd never turn rogue! Honest!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." The Tribeswoman was still in shock as she watched Tsunade walk back to her seat and sit back down.

The Tribeswoman shook the fearful and shocked expression off her face. This day was getting crazier by the minute. All of this history she was learning. No one bothered to inform her! "So, who were the Yin and Yang Shinobi during Aang's time?" she asked.

"Naruko and Kanto of course," the Hokage answered.

Korra frowned as confusion found its way to her face. "I thought you said Kanto-"

"I was joking. Relax."

"Oh. Well are they still...?"

"Yes, they are still the Yin and Yang Shinobi if that's what you were going to ask."

"Will they ever...I don't know...die and reincarnate like the Avatar?"

The Hokage laughed. "Of course not. They simply give up their positions to their apprentices. And the souls of the ones before them and the soul of their master who goes by the name of Ringook-sensei or simply sensei passes on to the next."

"Do they have any apprentices yet?" asked Korra. She didn't want to be looked after old gas bags. She'd had enough of that at the compound.

Tsunade nodded. "They have been chosen by Kami, Ringook, and the Spirits. They're around your age actually."

"Do you know who they are?" She needed to know.

To Korra's disappointment, Tsunade shook her head "no". "Only Naruko and Kanto know, that is why I'm going to send you back to Republic City immediately." That made Korra perk up. "This world needs you, Avatar Korra. You mustn't let what your predecessor failed to do affect the future of the Bending Nations and the Five Great Shinobi Nations any longer. It's time you took your place in the world as the Avatar...officially."

A big grin plastered all across Korra's face and she did something Tsunade didn't expect: she picked her up and squeezed her in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed excitedly. "You won't regret it, Lady Tsunade!"

"I hope not," Tsunade chuckled. She noticed Korra was still hugging her tightly and she smiled a little. _"She's strong. She could compete with Sakura in strength." _She patted Korra. "You can let me down now."

Realizing she was overstepping her boundaries she quickly let go of the Hokage and sheepishly grinned rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry. I got a little carried away."

"It's quite alright," the Hokage assured her. "Now, lets get you to Republic City. I'll have a special shinobi of mine to help escort you and keep you safe."

"Safe?" What could possibly harm her in Republic City? That was _basically _her home if you thought about it.

"Yes. From what I've been hearing through the grapevine it seems as if there's something brewing in the city. Something dangerous. I even heard that someone made a deal with the Akatsuki, an evil shinobi group from this region, and they're causing trouble in the shadows. That's why I'm sending my best shinobi to look after you and help escort you to the city safely." Tsunade had just the shinobi in mind.

Korra blinked and raised a brow. She asked, "And who would that be?"

_**(Setting: Naruto)**_

Rays of sunlight peaked through small cracks of a window that belonged to an apartment that was slightly run down and in some bad conditions from the outside view. Its inhabitant was a teenaged boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He laid sprawled out across the bed on his stomach silently snoring away as he hugged onto his pillow. His room was an absolute mess. There were milk cartons and instant ramen packets and cups scattered across the floor. Even though he lived like a hoarder with no life at all he was pretty much irresistible.

For one, he was a handsome youth but not many girls paid attention to him like that. His head was covered with unruly spiky sun-kissed blonde hair that would possibly make the sun jealous, ocean blue eyes that seemed to have a sparkle in them whenever his face lit up or he smiled, and on both his cheeks were three thin whisker markings that were birthmarks.

He murmured and giggled as he tossed and turned holding onto his pillow while he dreamt. He spoke to the pillow softly and engaged in a passionate make out session with it muttering the name "Sakura" over and over again. His dream, however, was cut to a short due to his doorbell ringing loudly causing him to jolt out of bed and onto his feet. Lazily, he yawned and tried to find consciousness before walking out of his room and over to the door.

_"Who could possibly want to bother me _this _damn early?" _he groaned in thought. He opened the door to be greeted by Sakura. His cheeks turned bright pink with surprise. "Oh, hey, Sakura. What's up?" he greeted her. "Why are you up so early? It's our day off, ya know."

Sakura deadpanned and a vein popped out of her forehead. "Don't you listen to anything I say? _Noon isn't early_." He stared at her stupidly while rubbing the rest of sleep from his eyes. She sighed. "Look, forget it, okay? Lady Tsunade summoned you. It sounded important. So hurry and get washed up she's waiting for your arrival."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? She summoned me? What for?"

"I don't know the exact details she just sent me to get you," Sakura told her teammate. "So hurry it up and get dressed no time to waste."

* * *

As always Naruto was late as ever. Sakura tried her best to harass and hit him so that he could hurry the dressing process up but it did little progress. She was beginning to think he was getting used to her powerful hits. She thought about training harder with Lady Tsunade because she couldn't have Naruto slacking off even more than he was doing now.

They finally arrived to the Hokage's office fifteen minutes late. Sakura silently prayed to Kami that her master wouldn't chew her out before walking walking into the office with Naruto fully dressed in his mission gear. Inside the room stood Shizune holding her pig Ton-Ton close to her chest as usual, her and Naruto's sensei, Kakashi, and...a teenaged girl around their age they've never seen before. She was tall but not too tall, she was very fit and little muscular, she was beautiful, her skin was a dark shade of tan, her hair was dark brown and she kept them in three ponytails, her clothing was different it looked tribal, and her eyes were cyan blue and sparkled like the ocean.

Sakura glanced over at Naruto who wore the same confused expression as her. What was going on? Her and Naruto were knocked out of their confused state once they heard Tsunade bellow out, "YOU'RE LATE!" She was standing by the window scolding them. "You know how much I hate tardiness, especially you Sakura! What the hell took you two so long to get here?!"

Her pink haired apprentice quickly bowed and said, "Please forgive us, Lady Tsunade. Naruto was being a slacker as usual and couldn't find his clothes they were scattered everywhere, his apartment was a mess! You know how much of an idiot he tends to be at times." She waited to hear Naruto's apology but heard nothing. She looked to see that he was digging in his ear using his pinky and she jolted up and grabbed him by the back of his neck jerking him down making him bow. "Apologize you idiot!"

"GAAAHHH!" he cried out as Sakura gripped his neck tightly.

"_Say IT_!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Granny Tsunade! I won't ever be late again! Can you let me go now, Sakura? It hurts, ya know!"

The pink haired kunoichi growled before releasing his neck allowing him to stand up straight and rub the pain away. She smiled at Tsunade. "So, mi'lady, what did you want to tell Naruto?" she asked, curiously.

Kakashi and Tsunade shared a look before looking Korra who was staring at Naruto. Is this the splendid blonde haired ninja that Tsunade was telling her about?Naruto raised a brow then followed their eyes and he frowned childishly. "Spit it out, Granny Tsunade. Don't leave me hanging here." He pointed at Korra. "And just who is she?" he questioned.

Kakashi cleared his throat as he stepped forward. "She, is Avatar Korra. She can master all four elements: Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. She is the protector of the _entire _world. The bridge between the Spiritual and Physical worlds," he explained, even thought it sounded cryptic. "And she can control chakra as well."

"I don't get it..." Sakura trailed off, confusedly. This was making no sense.

"Neither do I!" agreed Naruto. "Who is she really? We don't know who or what an Avatar is. We've never heard about anyone like that."

The Hokage sighed. "Of course you haven't. We didn't expect you to know. Only certain people know about her and...the Bending Nations."

"What?" Sakura said.

"The Ben-ding Nations?" Naruto asked. "Where's that? It doesn't even sound real!"

"Oh, it's quite real. It's on the other side of the world," said Kakashi. His two students eyes widened in disbelief. "Overseas, basically. The Bending Nations are somewhat similar to the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Just like us they have a nation for every element except they have four. The Water Tribes for those who have control over the water element, the Fire Nation for those who have control over the fire element, and the Earth Kingdom for those who have control over the earth element."

"Sensei, you said there are four nations but you only mentioned three," Sakura pointed out.

The half masked Jōnin rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "Yes...well...there was one more nation, the Air Nation who controlled the air element but sadly...they were all eliminated," he said to them.

"Whoa, wait, _all _of them?" asked Naruto, shocked.

Sakura was shocked as well. "How can you destroy an _entire _nation?" It sounded impossible. It _was _impossible.

Tsunade took the floor and explained, "A hundred and seventy years ago the Fire Nation was after Korra's predecessor, Avatar Aang, he was only twelve years old at the time and he was from the Air Nation. He fled from the temple of where he lived, got caught in a storm with his flying bison-"

Naruto squinted dumbly. _"What's a flying bison?" _he thought.

"-and almost drowned to death but he went into the Avatar State, which is a great power only the Avatar can possess, and froze himself and his bison underwater for over a century. When he disappeared the Fire Nation showed up wanting to find and take Aang but no one knew where he was. Therefore, the Fire Nation's power grew immensely due to a comet that enhanced their Firebending skills and they killed every monk and Airbender until they could find Aang but they were unsuccessful thus annihilating an entire nation and culture," the blonde haired Sannin finished.

"That's...horrible," Sakura whispered.

Naruto said nothing. His facial expression was grim then he said, "Can you finish the rest of the story, Granny? I want to learn more." Sakura looked over at him and saw that he was serious. He was always so passionate about these things. Even if he wasn't there, it still struck a nerve in his body.

Tsunade nodded and looked at Kakashi. "Luckily, after the end of the end of the Hundred Year War, we'll get into that soon, Avatar Aang and his friend Katara of the Southern Water Tribe got married and had kids. One of them is an Airbending master by the name of Tenzin. He and his wife, Pema, have three kids who are all Airbenders and are expecting one more who will most likely be an Airbender as well." That eased Naruto and Sakura greatly. They thought an entire culture and nation was forgotten about. At least they had a future. "Now, back to the Hundred Year War, after the genocide of the Airbenders from every temple and the disappearance of Aang, the Fire Nation began a war and every Fire Lord, who is the ruler of the Fire Nation, made it their life's goal to find the last Airbender, which was Aang. Now, we're getting to the part where shinobi played a major part in the war, good and bad, and why we are all divided. I'm sure you've both heard of the Warring States Period, correct?"

Sakura nodded. "It was a long and violent war period between different clans throughout the Five Great Nations up until the formation of the hidden villages." That was an easy question for her to answer. This was a lesson back in the Academy and it was a test as well that she definitely aced.

"I didn't know that was a thing," Naruto said while yawning. Unlike Sakura, he rarely paid attention in the Academy. All he did was goof around and sleep all day.

Sakura scolded him shaking her fist. "You idiot you never paid attention in class all you did was slack off!" she hissed at him.

"Not my fault Iruka-sensei made learning boring," Naruto shrugged and he wrapped his arms behind his head. "Besides, I don't need to know about any of that past stuff. I've got ninjutsu down-pack I'm a prodigy, ya know?"

"Prodigy or not you need to-!"

"Um...can I move along now?" asked Kakashi, giving the two an eye smile.

Sakura regained her composure. "Oh, right, sorry sensei!" she apologized. Then she scowled at her blonde friend. "I'll get handle _you _later." The blonde gulped hard.

"Anyways, a lot happened between the Warring States Period and the Hundred Year War, too much to get into detail about. To sum it all up, the Fire Nation persuaded shinobi to help them win the war faster and they did help but what they didn't know was that they'd become prisoners of war forced to work for the Fire Lord and his people. Once the hidden villages were formed, the Fire Nation persuaded rogue shinobi to help them kidnap shinobi from all across the Five Nations to build up their military power and control. But the war ended on a good note as Avatar Aang and his team of friends, which some also happened to be shinobi, defeated the current Fire Lord at the time, Ozai. Ozai's two children help defeat their own country. His oldest child, Zuko, became the new Fire Lord promising to restore the honor of his people. As everything simmered down Fire Lord Zuko, his sister Fire Princess Azula, Avatar Aang, and the daughter of the Shodai Hokage met with all Five Kage and made an agreement that the Bending Nations and Five Great Shinobi Nations never cross paths ever again. Anyone who tried would be captured and sentenced to life imprisonment. Avatar Aang felt that both regions feared one another for its powers and he feared for the future as did the Five Kage at the time. That is why only certain people around the world know of what happened. No one wanted any wars or problems to occur in the near future."

"But that's not right!" Naruto snapped. "People from the past shouldn't be able to be responsible for what happens in the future. We've all been lied to! Everyone! Around the entire fucking world! Pervy Sage said that he wanted peace for the whole world...now...I know he meant the Bending Nations as well. We can't be separated anymore, it's not right! We shouldn't have to pay for what our ancestors did."

Korra watched from afar with her arms crossed, listening. Taking in everything this Naruto guy was saying. It brought confidence to her soul and a smile to her face. "Which is why you're coming to Republic City with me," she told him. He faced her blinking stupidly. A small tint of pink washed over cheeks. She took up all of his facial features and her heart melted when she saw his whiskers. He outright handsome. Then she remembered something. _"Wait...but, didn't Naruko have whiskers? And they have the same name almost...could he be-?" _

"W-W-Wait!" the blonde stuttered knocking her out of her thoughts. He pointed at Korra while looking between Kakashi and Tsunade. "Is this what you summoned me for?! You want me to escort her to the Bending Nations!?"

"Naruto," began Shizune, doting him nicely, "it's rude to point." Ton-Ton oink'd in agreement.

The blonde lowered his arm and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that...this is a big mission for me!" he exclaimed, excitedly. Seeing him happy brought a smile to Sakura's face. "I can't believe I'm going somewhere forbidden! This is gonna be awesome!" He declared with a big toothy grin.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and Kakashi worriedly. "Wait, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, I thought you guys said if someone from here goes there or if someone there comes here-?"

"Trust me, Sakura. I have everything under control," the Hokage assured, smiling.

"Great!" exclaimed Korra making her way over to them. "Now that everything's in order...when can we go?" She was anxious to leave with Naruto. He seemed really fun plus he was cute.

Before Tsunade could answer, the office door opened revealing Kiba alongside Akamaru and Korra's polar bear dog, Naga. He waved at Tsunade with a small smile. "How's it going, Lady Tsunade?" he greeted her. "I got the polar bear dog for you." Naga sniffed his hair and licked his face making him chuckle.

Naruto and Sakura grimaced at the creature. "What is that thing!?" the blonde asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Sakura remarked, cringing in disgust. It was big and slobbery. She shuddered at the sight of it.

Korra's eyes lit up as she ran over to her companion wrapping her arms around its neck giving it a big hug. The polar bear dog barked gleefully and smothered her owner with wet kisses as the Avatar laughed. "I missed you so much, girl. I'm never leaving your side again."

Kiba looked at Korra up and down blushing hard. She was outright gorgeous! She looked so different from any other girl he's ever seen. She looked like she trained hard. Like. _Super _hard from her body. To top it all of it looked like she was a lover of dogs. Even though her dog was mixed with...a polar bear. She was definitely girlfriend material. "This is _your _dog?" he asked in awe. "Wow! I never thought I'd meet a girl who'd have an interest in dogs like myself, well, other than the female members of my clan, but you're pretty cute, miss...?"

Korra stared at him before answering. "Korra. Avatar Korra. But my friends call me Korra...and you are?"

"Kiba Inuzuka of the famed Inuzuka clan," he told her, braggingly as he placed his arms behind his head smirking.

"Oh? Yeah. I've heard of you."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you have. I'm _pretty_ muchfamous around these parts."

Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes in annoyance. _"Oh gimme a break." _His attempt at flirting with Korra was terrible. Utterly terrible.

Korra smiled. "Thanks for taking care of Naga. I can see she's taken a liking to you so you're good in my books." Kiba grinned at her toothily she returned the smile only awkwardly because she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"All right, enough, with the nonsense," Tsunade interrupted getting everyone's attention back. "Naruto, Korra, come on it's time to go."

Naruto blinked. "Whoa, wait, you mean...right now?"

"Mi'lady, don't you think we should wait awhile?" Sakura asked. Things were moving too fast.

"The faster the better now-" A gasp escaped her lips and everyone else's when they saw the air swirl around Naruto, Korra, and Naga who were unaware of what was going on. Kakashi and Kiba drew their kunai. The silver haired Jōnin also slid up the cloth part covering his eye that was always hidden. He activated his **Sharingan**.

Kiba readied Akamaru. "Akamaru, get ready!" he told his companion who bared its fangs and barked.

Sakura looked around trying to find who was doing this. She saw no one. "Who's behind this?" she wondered aloud.

Naruto looked around and saw what was happening. "W-What's happening? What's going on here!?"

_"What's happening to our bodies?"_ thought Korra, panicking. Their bodies were being sucked into a mirage-like form. Naga barked ferociously. She looked at Tsunade and Kakashi with a fearful look. "Do something!" she pleaded with them.

It was too late. The trio were sucked into the mirage and disappeared. Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "The hell? What happened? Where'd they go?!" he demanded.

"I don't know," Kakashi said, scanning their surroundings. His eye widened. _"Is that-?" _

Tsunade wore a calm expression. Shizune knew exactly why. _She _was here. _"After all these years...you return," _the black haired woman thought. She sighed.

Kiba noticed how calm the Hokage looked. "Why are you so calm all of a sudden, Lady Tsunade?" he demanded. "Naruto is-!"

"-gone to Republic City," finished an elderly woman's voice as she interrupted Kiba's rant. Him and Sakura scanned the entire room trying to find who the voice belonged to.

He grew frustrated and barked out, "Who's there?! Show yourself, coward!"

"Since you asked so nicely." The same way the air around Korra, Naruto, and Naga swirled in a circular mirage-like form, it did the same thing only in the corner. After a couple of seconds, there stood a woman in a dark cloak. Her face was hooded so you couldn't make out her features.

"Just who are you? And what did you do with Naruto and Korra?" Sakura questioned, the stranger. She made sure to keep a firm grip on her kunai just in case something happened.

The stranger chuckled lightly. "Who am I? Why, I think my lovely niece should answer that for you."

A confused expression crossed Sakura's face as did Kiba's but he still kept his look angry. "Niece?" Sakura frowned. "And who might that be?"

"Me," answered Tsunade. Kiba's eyes widened as did Sakura's when they faced her. She looked up and faced her aunt. "Long time no see, Naruko."

The woman, Naruko, grabbed her hood slowly pulling it back revealing her face. She was elderly but she barely looked like it, it looked like she aged gracefully there were a rarely any lines or creases in her face, she had long red hair that was growing dull, she kept it a tight bun but it was pinned with a Fire Nation royal topknot, her eyes were dark violet, she had three thin whisker markings on both sides of her cheeks, her once slightly tanned skin seemed to look paler, but she wore the same goofy grin on her face as she did the last time they saw each other. "It's good to see you too, my dear." Kiba and Sakura's jaw dropped at the woman. They thought all of Tsunade's family members were dead and gone. Kakashi and Shizune wore an impressed look. "Lets get to work. I have serious information I must report to you about the Equalists and the Akatsuki. They've finally agreed on working together to bring down the entire world as we know it." Her grim expression showed she was serious. Everyone's expression turned worrisome and dark.

_"I knew it," _Tsunade thought, knitting her brows. _"Damn it I knew it! Fine, Jiraiya, you win this time."_

* * *

"...ugh, where...where am I?" asked Naruto, groggily. Last he remembered they were in the Hokage's office then they got sucked up by something. Now he was sprawled out across...a dock? He jolted upwards then to his feet looking around. This was definitely not Konoha. He wasn't in his village anymore.

"Naruto!" called out a familiar feminine voice. He looked and saw that Korra was a few feet away from him mounted atop Naga. "Come on!" He made his way over to her.

"Hold on. How'd we get here?" he asked. Then he looked around waving his arms frantically. "_Where _exactly is _here_!?"

Korra chuckled at his antics. "Calm down, blondie. We're in Republic City. I can tell by the way everything looks." She scooted upwards and patted the open space behind her on her saddle. "Hop on. Naga will get us to Air Temple Island quicker."

Naruto grimaced when Naga looked back at him giving him a slobbery smile. He was _not _getting on that thing. "I can walk, ya know," he told her while waving her offer off. "No big deal. It's what we ninjas do every time we travel honestly."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, you're not in the Shinobi Nations, blondie." She frowned. "You're in Republic City. The _Bending_ Nations. Now get on before I make you get on." Then she smirked deviously. "Or I could just make Naga get you on."

The blonde hurriedly climbed atop the saddle. He gulped eyeing the polar bear dog hesitantly. "Is this thing safe?"

The young Avatar chuckled. "Of course. But you may wanna hold on to me. This ride can get a little bumpy."

"Oh. Right." A lump in his throat formed as he snaked his arms around her waist pressing both their bodies together. He was blushing and unbeknownst to him, she was too.

Korra whipped the reins and said to her polar bear dog, "Naga, go!" Her companion rushed out of the docks. Once they were fully out, she began to slow down. Korra and Naruto began to look out at the city. It was truly amazing. Naruto was in awe already. He'd never seen a place like this before. This city was a _true _metropolis. "Wow, look at this place," the Tribeswoman said to her polar bear dog and Naruto. Her eyes grew big, obviously awestruck when she looked over at a nearby bridge. "I've never seen so many Satomobiles!" The sight of the city was amazing to her. She'd never seen anything like it.

Naruto was also still in awe. "I've never seen any," he said.

She guided Naga forward so that she could get a closer look. Something else caught her eye. She turned away from the bridge and out over across the large bay of water. While Naruto was still watching the bridge filled Satomobiles he noticed Korra looking out across the bay. He followed her eyes and locked his eyes with a small island that sat at the center of the bay. Atop the island was a large statue of a boy most likely younger than him or Korra. He was bald, completely, he gripped tightly onto a staff with the symbols of...air swirling around, maybe? Last but not least, he had a tattoo of an arrow on his forehead symbolizing something.

While he was confused at the sight, Korra was awestruck. She knew who this boy was. Calling him a "boy" was rather rude. He was her predecessor, Avatar Aang. His statue was powerful looking, it brought her chills. The peaceful expression on his face made you want to smile. As he looked out into the city, it made you feel like he was still there. His spirit lived within the city.

Honestly, she still felt unsure about her feelings towards her predecessor after learning the truth behind everything basically. It hurt her. That her _own _past life, her own soul basically, someone who's supposed to believe in her first before others doubt her abilities of protecting not only the Bending Nations but the shinobi region as well. She was beginning to feel slightly intimidated as her eyes locked with his. It felt like his spirit was silently telling her he'd be watching her. Everything little thing she did or anywhere she went. He'd be watching.

"Korra?" Naruto called her snapping her out of her thoughts. "You were zoned out or something. I was calling your name for the past three minutes."

The Tribeswoman chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Right," Naruto said stretching the word out sarcastically. "Anyways, who's that bald kid with the arrows?"

"Avatar Aang. My past life. The one Lady Tsunade was telling you guys about."

"That little brat stopped an entire war? That's unbelievable he's so scrawny," the blonde joked. Korra chuckled at his comment.

She averted her gaze over to the far left noticing a larger island with temples atop it. "Air Temple Island," she said to herself recognizing it from the jump. she looked back at her blonde escort. "That's where Tenzin lives."

Naruto grinned. "That was easy! We'll get you over there in no time!" Then he realized something. "How're we gonna get over there without a boat?"

"Leave that to me," she told him, smirking. She rubbed Naga's head and asked, "You ready for a little swim, girl?"

"WAIT! WHAT?! A SWIM?!" the blonde exclaimed. "Come on, Korra! You can't possibly-!"

Naga sniffed the air and charged down the street ignoring Korra's question and cutting Naruto off (who was now screaming frantically). "Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!" Korra agreed with Naga.

Unfortunately, Naga's food tracking skills were off and definitely needed some work. Why you ask? Because she was leading the three of them right into the middle of traffic. That's right. Her nose sent her the long way, or simply, the opposite way. "Watch it, Naga! Look out!" her rider screamed as she took a right while dodging an incoming Satomobile that crashed.

"CAN'T YOU CONTROL THIS THING!?" Naruto screamed as he held onto Korra for dear life.

Korra ignored the blonde only to look back at the damage they had caused. Well, semi-damage. She winced. Full damage. Definitely full damage. She turned her head back forward to see where they were heading. It wasn't easy due to them running through crowds of people. "Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us! Coming through! Heads up! Uh, sorry, we're new in town," she yelled down to the people as they got out of the way and yelled insults as the trio made their way out.

Naruto held his hand to his mouth as his face turned all shades of green. He tried to keep down the ramen that was in his stomach. _"I think I'm gonna be sick..." _

Luckily, for Naruto, Naga found the scent of where the food was coming from. Her nose led her to a small stand on the corner. She poked her through the drape that was on the side of the stand and saw all types of delicious mouth savoring meats. She opened her mouth ready to devour every single piece until she was stopped by her owner who said, "Naga, wait." The polar bear dog closed her mouth and lowered her head whining in disappointment.

Korra hopped off of her companion and went around the stand properly. "We'll take one of everything, please," she told the owner as she held a stick of meat in her hands. She eyed it hungrily.

"Uh, Korra, I think you need mone-" Naruto began to tell the Avatar but was cut off by the owner.

"That'll be twenty yuans," she told her.

The Tribeswoman froze realizing that she was in such a hurry to get out of the compound she had forgotten to ask for money. "Uh...um...I don't have any money?"

Hearing that infuriated the owner of the stand. "Then what good are you to me?" the lady demanded as she snatched her meat stick back.

Korra walked away from the stand over to Naga and Naruto who were disappointed and hungry. Especially Naruto, he slept all day and forgot to wake up and eat a cup of ramen or even go to Ichiraku's. "Don't worry, you guys," she told the two as she rubbed Naga's head and neck. "The city's huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat."

"We have no money," Naruto told her as they started walking. "Where could we possibly go to get something to eat?"

* * *

The only place that was free and that would allow them to get a free meal was a park that was located in the middle of the city. Korra found three that she could use to spear through three fish from the river they sat in front of while Naga decided to fetch her own food as she waddled through the river sniffing for fish. Korra had the sticks stabbed in the ground so that she could use her index and middle finger to bend small flames of fire to roast the fish.

She took the first fish out of the ground handing it over to Naruto who hugged his knees to his chest wearing a sickly expression. "Here, eat up," she told him. "You'll feel better."

The Uzumaki teen looked at the fish stick and grabbed it. He sniffed at it and groaned. "I wish I could eat a big bowl of miso ramen from Ichiraku's." His stomach rumbled loudly. He sulked. "Well...I guess I have to eat this fish." He took a bite out of it and chewed slowly. It wasn't bad but he missed slurping up noodles every five seconds.

"Don't worry. Once we get to Air Temple Island everything will be fine, trust me," Korra promised him as she grilled her second stick. "I'll have Tenzin or someone rustle up some Water Tribe noodles. It's the best."

Naruto sighed somberly once he finished his fish. "If you say so." He was beginning to feel homesick.

When she was done grilling her fish she blew the smoke off of it and placed her mouth on it ready to devour it fully. But she froze her actions when she saw that she was being watched by a guy in a bush. He rose out from it fully causing Naruto yelp out in surprise. "Uh, say, think I can get one of them tasty smelling fishies?" he asked standing from where he was at in the bush.

That surprised her, but she didn't want to be rude. "Oh, uh, yeah, sure," she said to him and he walked out of the bush, took a stick, sat down, and started eating away. Both her and Naruto shared an awkward.

Since he despised being in awkward positions, Naruto continued the conversation. "So, hobo guy, do you live in that bush or do you just sit in there for fun?" he asked jokingly pointing at said bush.

The man paused eating flashing them both a friendly smile. "Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me awhile to procure a bush that beauteous," he told them admiring his bush. For some reason, either Kami or the Spirits were playing tricks on the teenagers eyes, the bush sparkled in the sunlight. He turned his gaze back to the both of them. "This park is quite popular with _all _the vagabonds."

"Vagabonds? You mean you guys are homeless people?" asked Naruto. With a city this huge he wouldn't expect anyone to be homeless, let alone a vagabond.

"So that means there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in the city was 'living it up.'" Her perception of things was terrible. She thought everything was fine and dandy. She felt like a fool.

It didn't help when she heard the guy start laughing at what she said. "Eh, you've got a lot to learn newcomer," he told her. He opened his arms in a welcoming manner. "Kids, welcome to Republic City."

Both teens stared at him in disbelief. This homeless guy was serious. _"This guy is crazy," _Naruto thought to himself.

They were interrupted when they heard a whistle being blown from nearby. Both turned their heads to see, what looked to be, a cop of some sort standing on a nearby bridge. "Hey, you! Stop!" he shouted at them. "You can't fish here!" He started running over to the trio.

The vagabond man leapt to his feet and looked back at Korra and Naruto. "You best skedaddle!" he told them before leaping back into his bush. Korra and Naruto got onto their feet as well and Korra whistled sharply for Naga. The polar bear dog leapt out of the river making her way to the two teens. Korra wasted no time leaping onto the saddle but Naruto was having trouble trying to get on so she yanked him up as he yelped and held onto her waist tightly as they fled from the park cop running across an unknown bridge leaving behind the cop, who was out-of-shape, who panted trying to catch his breath while holding his knees. He _really _hated newcomers.

As they made their way further down the city away from the park, Naga grew tired and began to walk in a slower pace. "That was close. Maybe next time you should read the park's rules before barging in," Naruto said to her, pointedly.

"Hey! I didn't know we couldn't fish at a park!" Korra told him defensively.

"Common sense would tell you to ask about the rules, Princess."

The Tribeswoman scowled at him. "My apologizes, whiskers." She waited for a comeback but he only grumbled and she smiled triumphantly.

As the trio padded through the street, they tried finding different ways out but were unsuccessful with doing so. A loud ringing sound pierced through their ears and out came a man's voice speaking through a megaphone. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" the man holding the megaphone asked a small crowd. "Then join the Equalists. For too long, the Bending elite of this city have forced Non-Benders to live as lower-class citizens! Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

The whiskered shinobi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's this guy yapping on about?" he wondered aloud. Something wasn't right in this city. He could feel it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Korra from the very edge of the crowd. She got everyone's attention. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

"Yeah! You can't just go around hating every bender in the world for something the others did, it's not fair!" Naruto chimed in.

"Oh yeah?" the man asked. "Let me guess: you two are Benders."

"I'm not but-" Naruto tried to say but got cut off by Korra.

"Yeah, I am!" she told him proudly.

"Then I'd bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some Waterbending, huh?"

Now this was beginning irritate to her. Unlike her, Naruto saw what the man was doing but before he could warn Korra she spoke. "I'm seriously thinking about it."

_"Idiot!" _he slapped his forehead. This wasn't going to end well for her.

That was the absolutely wrong thing to say because he took that remark and flew with it to prove his point even more. "This is what's wrong with the city!" he shouted into the megaphone gaining the crowd's attention again. "Benders like _this _girl only use their power to oppress us!"

The crowd turned against her after that statement. "What? I'm not oppressing anyone!" she tried to protest as the crowd yelled for her to leave. "You're...you're oppressing yourself!" Seeing that she lost that argument she took her leave.

"That didn't even make sense!" mocked the man through the megaphone.

Naruto deadpanned. _"Is that even something to say?" _he thought. His focus turned back to the man and the crowd. "You're a bastard! And you guys," he gestured at the crowd, "are nothing but scum for believing this idiot!"

The crowd boo'd him and the man shouted to him, "Yeah, yeah, says the guy with whiskers! What are you? Part cat?" The crowd bursts into a fit of laughter.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment reaching up to touch his whiskered cheeks. Anger built up inside of him. "All right, that does it!" he made an attempt to leap of of Naga and lung towards the man but he was held back Korra.

"He's not worth it. Lets just find Tenzin and the air temple." He wanted to be stubborn and lung anyway but he turned forward and obeyed.

Fifteen minutes had passed and they were still lost. They were wandering in circles it felt like. Naruto told Korra that they were definitely lost for what felt like the umpteenth time but she brushed him off saying she could find it. After ten more minutes of wandering, Korra gave up. "You were right, blondie," she admitted with a sigh. "We're definitely lost."

A triumphant grin plastered across his lips as he laughed. "I told you, Princess. I've went on plenty of missions with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei it doesn't hurt to ask for help once in a while, ya know?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, yeah, I get it." She loved his charisma. Everything about him. She barely knew him but she got this weird sensation that they've been friends for a long time. Their souls, entities, were somehow connected. She felt safe with him. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for having my back with those protesters." She turned around to face him and for some reason...they locked eyes. Staring into each other's blue orbs. Cyan and ocean. Ocean and cyan. "It meant a lot to me."

Tints of pink crept its way onto the blonde's cheeks as he got lost in her beautiful eyes. He chuckled awkwardly. "Really...it was nothing. You're my friend, ya know?"

"Why do you always say 'ya know?'" the Tribeswoman giggled. It was cute and what was even cuter was that he was getting flustered and blushing even harder.

"It's kind of a habit, ya know? A verbal tic," he chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and awkwardly.

"A verbal tic?" asked Korra, curiousity in her voice. Naruto swallowed hard. He was beginning to get nervous. His palms were sweaty. Why was he like this? He never got like this around any other girl. Not even Sakura.

"Yeah...something like that." Suddenly, it felt like he wasn't in control of his body anymore because he felt himself leaning in closer to Korra's face and suprisingly, she was doing the same. It was like their souls were intertwined. Their souls wanted this to happen. _They _wanted this to happen. But it was too soon. The timing wasn't right. They barely knew each other! Naruto finally got control and cleared his throat leaning back awkwardly. "M-M-Maybe you should ask for directions, Korra. That way we'll know which direction to take, ya know?"

Korra realized what they were going to do and immediately regained herself while chuckling awkwardly. "Right, uh, I'll ask!" She walked away from the two (she felt Naruto's eyes glued to her back) and up to an elderly woman who was siting in a shop speaking to a middle-aged man. "Excuse me? I think I'm lost," she said to the woman. "How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street," the woman told her pointing down said street. As soon as she pointed, a Satomobile came around the corner and down the street they were on. "You should get moving, young lady," the lady warned her as fear overtook her face. She got up. "It isn't safe."

_"What the hell is going on?" _Korra thought to herself as she watched the woman scurry away.

"Did she give you any directions?" asked Naruto as he joined her side along with Naga.

"Yeah but something's going on. Something bad."

He was about to her ask her what she meant but his focus went to the Satomobile as it came to an abrupt stop. Three men and a small boy stepped out walking over to the shop.

"Mr. Chung," the man in grey clothing, who looked to be the leader, and a hat spoke up getting the shop owner's attention. "Please tell me that you have my money or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." He stepped over slightly to show a man with a red scarf bend a fireball in his palm in an intimidating manner.

"I thought we were gonna grab a bite to eat from that fancy Water Tribe place not harass a helpless man," said the voice of the young boy who trailed along with them catching everyone's attention. He had jet black eyes, which matched his spiky unruly hair, his skin tone was pale, and he had a baby face. He wore royal blue goggles on his forehead, a white t-shirt with a colorful cartoon version of Aang stitched in the middle of it, and baggy brown pants. He looked like he was around the age of eleven. "This is stupid I should've stayed with Zolt."

"Pipe down, half-pint. We're still going to the stupid place so you can can get your noodles just be patient," the man told the boy clearly agitated. His gaze went back to the shop owner.

"I-I'm sorry, busy has been slow," Mr. Chung apologized before grabbing a phonograph he had been dusting and cleaning before thier arrival and offered it to them. "Please, take one of my phonographs!"

The Firebender stepped forward with a smug look lifting his leg and brought it down whilst bending flames of fire on the phonograph causing it burst into tiny pieces or flames. This made the owner drop in with a yelp and stumble landing on his rear end. "My friend here isn't a music lover," the man in the hat said. "Give me the money or else-"

"Or else what, hoodlum?" challenged the voice of a girl. They turned around to see Korra standing across the street with her hands on her hips along with Naruto.

The hat guy looked at his other two pals and they bursts out into laughter holding their stomachs. The boy stared at the two older kids like they were crazy. "Since you're _obviously _fresh off the boat let me explain a few things," the man said to Korra. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to throw _you _and your blonde friend here in the hospital."

Naruto growled. "Oh yeah? Well we'll show you! You're the ones who's gonna need a hospital after we're through with you!"

"And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby," Korra said smashing her right fist into her left one threateningly.

"Uhh...Viper?" called the black haired boy. He was growing worried. These two weren't kidding. He could tell. "Maybe we should-"

"Who do you two brats think you are?" the man, Viper, asked with a scowl on his face.

"That's an easy one to answer," Naruto said and flashed a hand sign preparing his self for the incoming attack.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra asked Viper back, smirking.

His eye twitched. He was enraged. No one was fierce enough to challenge him! He was going to put both teens in their place. So he took that question as an invitation. He slipped his hand into his coat and bent a bullet of water towards Naruto which caught the blonde ofguard due to its speed and quickness. Fortunately (for Naruto, of course), Korra stepped in the way grabbing hold of the small body of water and bending it right back to Viper, freezing his head. Due to the weight of the ice that encased his head, he wobbled around about to lose his balance but Naruto came in swiftly kicked him roughly sending him crashing into the grill of the Satomobile, this made the ice shatter.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. Hopefully it isn't permanent for his sake," the boy remarked, wincing from where he watched.

The Earthbender of the small group, wearing the light green shirt, let out a battle cry while he tried to attack Korra but Naruto stepped and flashed a hand sign yelling, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Smoke filled the area that surrounded them. The Earthbender coughed trying to wave the smoke out of eyes and face. When it dispersed he wasn't ready for what was going to happen next. His eyes grew wide in fear at what he saw. Instead of one, there were three identical clones that Naruto summoned. He'd never witness anything like this before. The three Naruto's charged for the Earthbender sending series of kicks and punches his way. The poor guy tried to duck, dodge, he even tried to fight back but it was no use. The way this blonde haired boy was fighting different from the average Bender. It was a whole different style.

"All right, lets send this bastard flying!" ordered the real Naruto to his dopplegangers.

"You got it, boss!" The clones grabbed onto the Earthbenders left arm while the real Naruto held onto the right. They spun and used all their strength to send the Earthbender (who was now screaming, crying, and possibly peeing his pants) upwards into the sky. He came hurling back down only to be sent upwards again by Korra who bent the earth beneath him to send him flying once again.

_"What in the entire fuck did I just see?" _the young boy thought, staring in disbelief. _"This can't be happening. How did he do that?" _

The woman who gave Korra directions hugged close to her middle-aged firned she was speaking with as they witnessed the brawl. "What just happened?" she asked in shock.

"Did she just Earthbend? And...did that boy just create clones of himself?" asked the man.

When the man in the green shirt came back down this time he landed on a wire, bounced off a sign, landed on a pentice, tore a tepstry, and crashed in a fruit stand. Despite looking terrifed, the remaining member, the Firebender bellowed out a scream as he bent streams of fire at Korra. She leapt through the flames, using her own bending to make it disappear, and grabbed hold of his hands.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Korra! That'll teach him!" cheered Naruto. "I don't wanna have to use my **Rasengan **on the poor bastard." He snickered crossing his arms with a big grin.

"That smile," the woman began.

"That laugh," the man finished.

"And he mentioned the Kunoichi of Light's signature move."

"Only certain members of her family were able to control that power."

"But that girl can Firebend."

"Those two..."

"Could they be...?"

A new found power surged throughout her veins, blood, and body. Unbeknownst to her, her body was engulfed in a large hue of blue energy. It bubbled around her seeping its way into her blood and skin. She felt so powerful. Naruto stopped cheering once he noticed what her body was covered in. _"Chakra?" _the blonde thought, shockingly. _"Damn it, that is right. Granny did mention something about the Avatar having control over large amounts of chakra. Did she unlock it or something?" _A painful sensation hit him like a wave causing him to wince. His ears began to rang. _"Her...chakra...is so...powerful. I feel so connected with her now. What's happening?" _

**"You will soon find out and be prepared," **an unknown male voice spoke inside of his mind.

_"Damn it, fox. Are you behind this?" _the blonde demanded.

The voice chuckled. **"I'm afraid I'm not that pesky, furball. I go by the name of Ringook. Some call me Ringook-sensei or simply Sensei." **

"Alright, fine, whatever, nice to meet you. But what's happening to my body?"

**"Straight to the point, eh? Alright, well, as you can see you are in immense pain. Why you ask? Because you're going through a change. A metamorphosis. A phase. Both spiritually and physically. I and someone else who you will eventually meet are preparing your body so that you will be next in line to protect the Avatar." **

Now he was even more confused. "Protect her? From what? Did you not see what she did to those three scumbags? She kicked their asses. She doesn't need a protecter."

Ringook laughed. **"You young people believe everything that comes across your minds still I see." **Naruto gritted his teeth and clecnhed his fist. Who did this guy think he was? The voice sighed. **"It seems as if I must be on my way. We will soon speak again, Naruto Uzumaki." **

And with that, the pain pulled away from the blonde's body surprising him and he coughed trying to stand up straight. He saw the destruction Korra caused. He blinked and swallowed his now dry throat. _"Remind me to never get on Korra's bad side," _he noted to himself quietly. She looked like she could be worse than Sakura. Especially since she could just throw any element at you.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Korra asked him escorter as she jogged over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Well, when I was finishing up beating that Firebendng bozo to a pulp I noticed you were hunched over in pain so I got worried."

"Really? You were worried about me?" Realizing what he asked sounded stupid he laughed it off. "No, I'm fine. It was just a small migraine, honestly!" He felt bad lying to her. But he doubted she would understand what happened in his mind. However, he planned on talking to her about her unlocking her chakra later.

"Hey!" called out the boy who was with the triad. When he saw that he got their attention he ran over to them. "What you guys did to Viper and his cronies was so cool!" He turned his gaze over to Naruto. "Especially, you! Where'd you learn how to create solid copies of yourself like that? You don't look like a Bender. You don't even look like you're from around here."

The whiskered teen grinned. "It was nothing really," he said to the kid, waving him off. "But you're right I'm not from here I'm just visiting for the day. Maybe if we ever come in contact with each other again I'll show you some moves."

"Really?" the boy asked as his face lit up.

"That is," Naruto began as he leaned in dangerously close to the boy's face with a pointed finger, "if you swear to never hang around those scumbags anymore. What's a kid like you hanging around them anyways?"

The boy flinched with an uneasy look. "You see...uh..." he trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Shit. This conversation's gonna have to wait," said Korra looking down the street.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

An engine roared to life unexpectedly. It belonged to a Satomobile which Viper was cranked up and drove the down the street. The Firebender crawled out of the shop (he was thrown into by Korra) and his fellow triad mate bent the earth beneath him propelling him upwards causing him to land in the back. Naruto decided to help put an end to this issue. He flashed a quick hand sign and was about to mutter his signature jutsu until he got beat by Korra.

"You're not getting away!" Korra shouted after them. She ran after them with excellent speed and bent a rocky stream of earth (get it? rocky?) after the Satomobile. The contraption went flying upwards when it was struck and came back down. Once it hit the ground, it crashed into two shops before coming to a final stop.

The trio, including Naga, went up to where the Satomobile had crashed. "Serves you bastards right!" the boy laughed and pointed at the triad as he watched all three men groan as they fell out of the contraption and on to the ground. "Weaklings, wait until I tell Zolt." A siren blared loudly above their heads causing everyone to look up while Naga howled in response. Beads of sweat beaded down the boy's face dreadfully as he saw where the siren was coming from. It was an airship. Not any airship. The Metalbending Police Force airship.

"What's going on now?" Naruto questioned becoming annoyed with every litle thing that occured whenever he and Korra were around.

"_Police!_" someone shouted in announcement over a microphone. "_Freeze where you are!_" When the person finished their order, three people leapt out of the airship and stretched out their hands allowing cables to shoot out and attack themselves to the buildings on the street as the officers eased their way on down to the ground safely.

"Cool! Metalbenders!" said Korra in awe as she watched them land.

The boy gulped in fear. "Just my luck..." He didn't want to face you-know-who. He was terrified of her because she was just scary when she got mad and got on his case. She'd chew him out for every little thing he did!

"What're Metalbenders? I thought that there were only four elements," Naruto whispered over to Korra as he watched the men make their way over.

"There are. It's just that every element has their own sub-element," she explained to him. "Fire has lightning, Earth has metal, Water has a forbidden one and that's Bloodbending, and no one really knows what Air's is. I guess you could say flying around on a glider. We'll figure it out some day." She looked at the men and gestured towards the triad member who (on cue) stumbled out of the shop. "We caught the bad guys for you, officers."

"Arrest them!" the officer in charge order the other two Metalbenders. They took a step forward and bent their cables at Viper and his two cronies. The cables wrapped themselves around the triad member's bodies with great speed and roughness they fell on their rear ends. While they were being taken away into custody, the officer in charge made his way over to Korra and the others and he pointed his finger at them said, "You three are under arrest too!"

Naruto and Korra gasped surprised. They weren't expecting to hear that. But the black haired boy was. "What do you we're under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there!" she pointed at the triad members as they were being taken away. "They were smashing up a shop!"

"Yeah and we intervened!" Naruto chimed in giving the officer a hard look. "You 'officers' weren't even around to help."

"From the looks of it you two smashed _a lot _more than that," remarked the oficer.

"Exactly! Now you have to face the consequences. You two should've just minded your own business and kept your mouths shut," the black haired kid told the two. He gestured out at the badly damaged street. "Do you see this mess? You two idiots caused this!"

The officer said nothing but you could tell he agreed. He bent his cable at Korra but Naruto dodged it for her by grabbing a hold of it. "Listen, you can't arrest us! We were trying to help!"

The officer used his other hand to bend another cable to grab cable but this time she grabbed it. "Hold on, please, wait. Let me explain!"

"You two can explain yourselves all you like, down at headquarters," he told them, yanking both his cables back. He lunged forward making an attempt to attack Naruto with his cable but the blonde dodged it. He bent another at Korra causing her to do a back flip. Naga came to the her two riders in defense as she knocked the officer away with her head.

Korra saw this as an opportunity to make an escape, so she grabbed Naruto by the arm surprising him greatly as hoisted him up to the saddle wih her. She noticed that the black haired kid was trying to sneak away but she caught him. "You're not going anywhere!" she said to him, grabbing him by his collar earning a surpised yelp from him while hoisting him up to the saddle. Naruto grabbed the kid and put him behind him to make room.

"Hey! You can't just kidnap me what are you crazy!?" the boy demanded. Without any warning whatsoever, Naga took off causing Naruto to hold on to Korra and the boy to hold on to Naruto as he cried for dear life.

Naruto noticed that the cops were hauling after them in a speedy pace. "Can't this thing go faster?" he asked Korra.

She didn't answer him because she made a sharp turn and one cop leapt forward ready to attack them but was stopped abruptly when his face met her boot pushing him away. While some cops stopped to check on the fallen cop, the other cop went for the cables above everyone's heads and began surfing on it going after the polar bear dog and its riders. He bent his cables at them missing them by a few inches.

When they reached a new street, the young Avatar made her polar bear dog make a right turn to avoid being struck by a cable and they headed towards a nearby bridge. Everyone sighed out in relief. It felt like they were safe for a minute. As they were crossing the bridge, a cable tied itself around Korra's topknot. She grunted in pain feeling it pull and yank her hair. Her instincts told her to bend the water up from under the bridge and freezing it into an iceberg. Which she did.

The pain relieved and disappeared from her topknot and she released a sigh of relief. She looked back to see that the officer had crashed into the iceberg and slid downwards. She winced slightly. "You think he'll be okay?"

"Dunno, cause that looked like it'll leave a mark," remarked Naruto as he shuddered. "A _big _one."

The boy deadpanned still holding on to Naruto. "You guys are crazy."

The blonde shinobi and Tribeswoman shared a look before sharing a laugh. "I guess you could say that," Korra shrugged and looked forward.

She had Naga run up some stairs that led, to another street, which confused her and was really weird. As Naga avoided (or at least tried to) the incoming Satomobiles that blew their horns and shouted insults, two more cops appeared alongside them surfing on cables so she made Naga dash towards the edge of the bridge-like street. "Where the hell are we going, Korra?" Naruto shouted over to her due to wind.

"Yeah, where are we-" The kid's eyes widened in horror when he saw a train pass underneath them he automatically realized what she was planning on doing. "Miss, don't tell me you're gonna ju-UUUUUMMMMPPPP!" Him and Naruto screamed at the top of their lungs hugging each other like their life depended on it as Naga took a few steps and leapt over the street and onto the train.

She almost slid off the train but used her hind legs to scramble back on. She kept her body pressed aginst the roof obviously tired, Korra was right there with her on that one. Her rest came to stop when she felt a pair of hands sit her up. They belonged to Naruto and he pointed across the bay as she followed his finger she saw Air Temple Island pass by. All this time it was right in her face and she didn't know nor pay attention.

"Now that we know where the temple is lets lose these cops once and for all," declared Naruto.

"I want my daddy," the kid sobbed into the blonde's back as his grip tightened around him.

Korra ignored the kid and was about to ask her blonde escorter a question but a familiar siren ran through their ears but no one was in sight. It was coming from above, it was an airship. _"Damn it!" _she cursed in thought. She urged and ushered Naga to jump off the train and onto a nearby building. When her four legs landed on the roof of the building, cables shot down from the airship grabbing hold of her, and lifting her into the air.

The kid screamed and sobbed even more but the two older teens ignored him. They were going to make an attempt to free the polar bear dog but it was too late. Another set of cables sprawled out of the airship capturing all three riders. Naruto bellowed out in anger and frustration seeing that he couldn't get free. But Korra kept trying and trying but it was no use. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. They were now captured.

_**(Setting: Republic City Police Headquarters)**_

"Lets see," began the woman in a suit built fully in black metal armor stating she was a cop just like the rest and hair the color of iron, as she paced slowly behind Korra, Naruto, and the boy reading the charges off of aclipboard which held the report she was given. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention resisting arrest..." She then slammed the clipboard face-down startling all three kids whose wrists were hand cuffed. "The three of you are in a _whole _mess of trouble." Her gaze hardened when she looked at the youngest kid who tried his best to not make eye contact. "Especially you, Hiroto."

The boy, Hiroto, sniffled trying to hold back tears. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-didn't participate i-i-i-in a-a-any of that, I swear!" he stammered. He pointed an accusing finger at the two older teens. "They forced me to go with them! I was basically kidnapped!"

"You little squirt stop lying and tell the full story!" Naruto snapped at Hiroto harshly.

"Right. Don't leave out that you were running around with the Triple Threats," Korra pointed out. The spiky black haired boy huffed looking away. "What's a kid like you running around with a bunch of thugs anyways?"

"It's none of your business! Maybe if the two of you minded your own you'd stop ending up in troublesome situations like these!" Hiroto yelled at her childishly.

"Can it!" barked out the policewoman at the three. "One of you should've called the police and stayed out of the way."

"Call the police?" Naruto repeated throwing his head back in laughter. "You guys were nowhere to be found and even if we did you'd guys just show up at the last minute. Where I'm from we don't need a police force to help protect everyone. Why? Because we're our own heroes. We're gutsy, ya know? We have the Will of Fire."

The policewoman took everything he said in and listened patiently only to reply, "Well, wherever it is you're from has diddly-doo-dah to how we run things here in Republic City."

"Hey! I'm starting to think you're a total jackass."

"I am. Get used to it."

"Anyways, like Naruto here is trying to say I can't just sit by and do nothing," Korra told the woman. "See, I'm the Avatar." Hiroto almost snapped his neck when he turned to stare at Korra in disbelief but she paid him no attention, she was focused on the woman.

"Oh, I'm well aware of who you are," she told the Tribeswoman. Her tone then turned hard. "And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

The Avatar stared at the woman momentarily before looking away in defeat. Playing the Avatar card with this woman wouldn't work. She was certain it would because Katara told her it got Aang out of trouble plenty of time, except for when they were in Fire Nation territory. "Alright, fine, then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

Hiroto opened his mouth to speak but the woman beat him to it as she sat down across from them. "You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong," she introduced herself.

"Wait, Beifong? _Lin _Beifong?" Korra asked. She knew of the name. Katara would tell her about her closest friends and their families. But whenever Tenzin came to visit he would explain further. "You're Toph's daughter!"

"Who?" Naruto asked, cocking his eyebrow upwards obviously confused.

Both women ignored him. "What of it?" Lin said.

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the entire world together!" She wanted to mention the Shinobi Nations but decided on keeping her mouth shut.

"That's ancient history. And its got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the damn place!"

Naruto yawned in boredom. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Can you let us go now? Stop being so cranky." He knew Shikamaru would be saying how much of a drag it was to be in this predicament and how troublesome this Lin lady was.

Lin narrowed her green eyes at him. "Shut up you little ingrate!" she barked at him. "Once I'm done with the Avatar and Hiroto I'm gonna figure out what to do with you."

"This is my mission, lady! The Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure Granny Tsunade sent me here to escort Korra to this shithole of a city."

Lin's eyes turned dark and deadly. Did she hear what he said right? "...Are, are you saying that the Avatar was in the Five Great Shinobi Nations before she came here?" she questioned him. She needed every detail. This was a serious international matter.

"Duh."

She whipped her head over to Korra with a hardened scowl. "How in the name of the Spirits did you find out about Konoha?" she demanded.

"I-I-I don't know. I just sort of came across it. I took the wrong ship and ended up there by accident," the Tribeswoman told her, truthfully.

"How long were you at sea for?"

"Um...a couple of days...maybe?"

"A couple of days!?" Lin slammed her hands down on the table making the three jump. "Do you have any idea whatsoever about how long it takes to travel from here to there?" Korra gulped not wanting to answer. "Definitely not a couple of days. Try a month!" She walked away from the table pacing back and forth in deep thought. _"This was the old woman's doing. This has her name written all over it! She knew the voyage would take an entire month so she used her **Jūkan Ninjutsu **(Teleportation Ninjutsu) to teleport the entire ship closer to the Land of Fire. She hasn't changed one bit! She still rebels against the rules like an insolant child. I'm going to have a word with Lord Kanto and Tenzin about this as soon as-" _

A panel on a nearby wall slid open revealing an officer's face. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here," he announced.

She glanced between the three hooligans before releasing an aggravated sigh. "Let him in," she ordered before facing where he would come in. _"We have important matters to discuss anyways." _

The panel slid away closing but the entire wall opened allowing Tenzin to walk into the room with a small and slightly disappointed frowned. His cloudy grey eyes, pointy beard, bald head, and Airbending tatoos made him look somewhat intimidating making Korra feel smaller. She felt like she was looking at that statue of Aang again. "Tenzin, sorry," Korra said to him. "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."

Naruto scoffed, mumbling, "Sidetracked is an understatement." She scowled at him.

"_I _was the one who got sidetracked in all honesty," Hiroto said. Both Naruto and Korra glared at him at that remark.

Tenzin felt himself about to say something he would later regret, so he took a deep breath before looking at the only other adult in the room. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual," he began or at least tried to.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," she told him cutting him off (much to his dismay). "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed," he answered then his gaze averted to said Avatar. "The _Avatar_, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole, where she will stay put."

"But-" Korra tried to protest but failed.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take _full _responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover _all _damages," he finished. The offer was too sweet to give up.

But she wanted to keep the Tribeswoman locked up for the disruption and destruction she caused the city in one day, her first day to be exact. Lin looked back Korra once then back at Tenzin before heaving a sigh. "Fine," she agreed and undid to cuffs on Korra's hand with a flick of her hand. "But get her out of my city."

Before Tenzin could say anything back, the wall slid open, in came a boy roughly around seventeen who wore the same metal armor as Lin except his was lighter. He had fair light skin, pale green eyes, not to mention hair so red that it resembled the color of a tomatoe, and what topped it all off he had long bangs covering half his forehead. To Korra (and probably to other females) he was handsome, yes. But the serious expression that was etched across face made him look drop dead gorgeous. For some reason, he favored Lin in the face.

Hiroto bemoaned dreadfully as he saw who entered the room. _"Not this guy," _he thought.

The redhead officer must've read his mind because he glared at him before saluting Lin. "Ma'am, the three triad members belonging to the Triple Threat which we have in custody are being interrogated as we speak," he reported to her. "Unfortunately for us, they won't budge."

Lin knitted her eyes. "As if this day hasn't been terrible enough," she grumbled. "Fine. After I'm done with this whole fiasco I'll head over to the interrogation room, Lieutenant."

The teenaged lieutenant nodded lightly before setting his gaze on Tenzin. "Tenzin, it's always a pleasure to see you," he smiled.

"You as well, Lieutenant."

"So what're you guys gonna do with me?" spoke up the voice of Naruto. Everyone set their gaze upon him.

Lin narrowed her eyes at the blonde who blew a raspberry at her. She pulled Tenzin to a nearby corner so that they wouldn't be heard. "Do you see that little blonde brat's clothing and his physical features?" she asked him.

He glanced back getting a better view of the boy's physical appearance before meeting eyes with Lin. "What about it?"

"His headband clearly says he's from Konohagakure," the chief told him. The Airbender's eyes widened. "Apparently, Korra smuggled on to a ship that was heading towards the Land of Fire. And get this: she arrived there within a couple of days."

"What? That's not possible. A journey from the Bending Nations over to the shinobi side would take over a month."

"I thought the same thing. I came to a conclusion that the old woman's behind this."

"How do you know for sure?" Tenzin questioned Lin.

Lin scoffed. "How do I know for sure?" she mimicked him mockingly. "This has her doing written all over it. She obviously used her **Jūkan Ninjutsu **to teleport the entire ship closer to the Land of Fire. Who else is capable of such things?"

"You're right," Tenzin agreed.

"Not only that but that blonde brat was assigned a mission by the Godaime Hoke Tsunade to escort Korra here."

"What? Then that means this is going to become an international issue. We must get in touch with Lady Tsunade as soon as possible!"

"No kidding. And I think the old woman teleported them here too." The two of them grew silent. "She's still defiant and childish as ever. She's older than the two of us combined but acts immature and only thinks about herself. The only reason why she wants the two of us to combine is so that she can get back at your father."

The Airbending rubbed his hand across his face heaving a long sigh. "Lin, she's been this way ever since we were children. But none the less you are right. Having that boy go back would cause major issues over where he's from."

"Exactly," she agreed while folding her arms over her chest. "Especially since he's her grandson. I could tell that was the grandson she never spoke of when he opened that big mouth of his."

"I figured as much." He could tell too. They favored each other greatly. "If we sent him back he'll tell everyone of what he saw and people will question everything they've been taught. And they'll want to journey here and cause confusion. Which is why I've come to the conclusion that the boy stays with me."

That took Lin back. "What?! Are you out of your mind?"

"I know what I'm doing, Lin," he assured her. "Trust me." She looked away and huffed as they made their way back over to the teenagers.

"Blondie," Lin began as she used her Metalbending to undo his cuffs, "you're a free man...unforutnately." The distaste of setting him free laced her voice.

Said blonde rose up from where he sat and rubbed his now chaffed wrists. "I'm free? But how?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I'm responsible for your freedom," said Tenzin. "I will be taking both you and Korra to my temple. I'll be sending Korra on her way home while I get in touch with Lady Tsunade. Meaning you will be staying with me for the mean time."

Naruto frowned wanting to protest so that Korra would be there with him but he couldn't form the words. He was drained. Tired. The only thing he did was nod somberly as he sat back down. He glanced at Korra from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was feeling the same way he felt. The sad look on her face broke his heart. He felt so useless! Like he couldn't do anything to help her. He thought about what that voice, Ringook said to him about being Korra's protecter. He silently scoffed. He could barely help her now. How could he do it in a more serious situation?

"So, you're letting those two go while I sit here and rot?" demanded Hiroto as he shook his cuffed hands making it jingle.

Lin scolded him. "You're absolutely right! You thought you'd get away with sneaking around with the Triple Threats again? Wait until Tenzin tells your father. You're staying with me whether you like it or not!"

Hiroto turned pale and gulped in fear. "L-Lets be adults here and talk this through."

"Use that card again when you're _not _a half-pint," the green eyed lieutenant laughed. The spiky haired boy scowled at the redhead.

Tenzin cleared his throat before speaking. "Actually, Lin, I'd like to take Hiroto as well."

The chief of police eyed the Airbender to see if he was joking, which he was not. She groaned undoing his cuffs as well. "Fine, take him and just go."

"Always a pleasure, Lin, as to you too, Lieutenant," he said to both chief and lieutenant. "Lets go, you three," he told the three who got out of their seats and trailed behind him. As Korra and Naruto passed the chief, they got an "I'm-Watching-You" gesture from her. Both felt insulted yet petty, decided to return her the favor. Naruto blew a raspberry at her while Korra just sent the gesture she gave back mockingly in a snotty manner leaving behind a flabbergasted but annoyed Lin.

Her lieutenant chuckled at the scene. "She's a wild one," he remarked. "So is the blonde kid. So, mom, care to explain what you and Tenzin were discussing about a Shinobi Nations that's on the other side of the world?"

The only response he got from her was, "Get back to work, officer."

* * *

"Tenzin, please," begged Korra as the four of them stood in a reception room that was inside of the police headquarters (they weren't alone. There was an elderly lady seated on bench next to a dangerously large platypus-bear). "Don't send me back home."

"You really shouldn't send her back she's pretty cool," Hiroto said to Tenzin and yelped when he earned a slap upside the head from Naruto. "What was that for!?"

"For being a fucking liar earlier that's what," the blonde glared at the boy who grew quiet.

Tenzin ignored both boys as he spoke to Korra. "You blantantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus," he reminded her, calm but sternly.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come here. She said my destiny was in Republic City!"

Tenzin's face turned all shades of red at the mention of his mother. "Don't bring my mother into this!" he said, trying not to yell or shout.

"Did you really expect me to sit back and wait? I discovered an entire village filled with people who can control an art that I knew nothing about. I found out amazing things about myself as the Avatar no one cared to mention. I was told the truth about everything I thought I already knew the answers to but I was lied to. Look, what I'm trying to say is I can't wait any longer to finish my training," Korra told him as he stroked his beard while listening. "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't making me be a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I can understand now why you need to stay." Back then, she felt the reasonings were stupid but she realized they weren't. "Republic City does need you. But it needs me too. And I also need to find the Yin and Yang Shinobi so that I can master my chakra control. The Five Great Nations also need me. The new generation shouldn't have to face consequences for what our ancestors did in the past. I understood that Aang only seeked and wanted peace but being disconnected for this long isn't peaceful. We're connected. Everything and everyone is connected."

Tenzin saw a different side of Korra that impressed him greatly. The logic and intelligence behind her heartfelt words were incredible. So incredible that he found it hard to come up with a defense but there wasn't one. He couldn't argue. Not against what she said. "Give it a rest, Tenzin," Naruto told him with his arms crossed over his chest staring down at the floor. He lifted his head some to show his toothy grin. "Just believe in, Korra. She's gonna surpass every Avatar that came before her, ya know?"

"I agree with goldie locks here," said Hiroto earning him a scowl from both Naruto (for the nickname) and Tenzin (for going against his judgement).

The sound of a prison door unlocking made their heads turn. Out came an officer holding on to Naga by her leash. "Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" he asked dreadfully. His hair was an complete and utter mess but Naga ruined it even more when she gave him a long lick. He grimaced and shuddered in mild disgust.

_"I feel you on that one, pal," _Naruto thought shuddering as well. He hated animals.

_**(Setting: Air Temple Island)**_

Night time had came over the city rather quickly. Everyone rode the boat in silence. His gaze sat upon the statue of his father as they slowly passed by it. He was beginning to wonder if he were making the right decision. His eyes then averted over to Korra who stood next to Naruto watching the city's lights grow dimmer and dimmer the closer they reached the island.

When their ship docked, a larger and wider ship docked on the opposite side, it was Water Tribe which meant the White Lotus finally arrived for Korra. There stood three White Lotus members patiently waiting for Korra. She let out a defeated sigh before making her way over to them. She stopped when she noticed two gliders approaching her. As they got closer, she realized it was Tenzin's children: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo (he was piggybacking on Jinora since he couldn't get the grip on working a glider just yet). "Korra!" they all exclaimed in happiness once they landed encasing her in hugs.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" asked Ikki as she lifted her head wih glints of hope in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Ikki," she told them as she bended down so that she could face-level with them due to their height. "I have to go home now."

A small frown covered Tenzin's face as he watched his children whine and pount as they all gathered by his side. His grey orbs watched the young Tribeswoman, alongside Naga, walked towards the ship as the White Lotus members made their way up to her. Without looking, she bumped into Naruto who wore a somber expression but once they locked eyes he half-smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" Korra asked him.

"For...being my friend," he told her. "Even if it was for one day. I'm still happy that I got to meet you, ya know? Maybe I can try to sneak over to the South Pole with my master, Pervy Sage. He loves to travel. I would know I traveled with him for two and a half years just for training. Just wait 'til you meet him you'll-"

The girl from the South Pole cut him off by placing her lips on his whiskered cheek planting a quick but soft kiss on it. When she pulled back, she was blushing hard and wouldn't dare meet his eyes. The shocked expression on his face slowly morphed into a saddened one. He brought his finger tips up to his kissed cheek in disbelief. His face was beginning to heat up and his heart began to race rapidly. "...Korra-" the blonde tried to say.

"I'll miss you, Naruto." And with that she left him by himself as she journeyed deeper down to dock. Leaving Naruto like that broke her heart. She was just starting to develop feelings for him.

"Wait," said the voice of Tenzin breaking the silence. Korra turned back to look at him, her eyes filled with surprise and most of all, hope. "I have tried my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. And the decisions he's made during his lifetime for the sake of the world might not have been the best and yet you are right. We mustn't have to pay for whatever problems our ancestors caused. Now, we must work together to bring peace. I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you _are _his legacy. You may stay here and train Airbending with me and then you'll start you shinobi training with the Yin and Yang Shinobi," he declared while removed his hand off her shoulder as she gasped in disbelief and excitement. "Republic City needs its Avatar once more. The _world _needs its Avatar."

Joy, relief, excitement, happiness, every positive emotion washed over her body when she heard those magical word she thought she'd never hear. At least everything she did to come here wasn't in vain. "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" she told him, excitedly.

Naruto came over after he overheard the conversation. "What's going on?" he asked Tenzin. "Is Korra staying?"

"Yup!" Korra answered. Then she turned to face Tenzin. "Can Naruto stay longer, Tenzin? I'm sure Lady Tsunade wouldn't mind."

"Now that I think about it she wouldn't," the blonde agreed on his behalf, grinning toothily.

"Lets not rush into anything, alright? I'll have to speak with the Hokage and get a better understanding of what's going on," the Airbending master told the two teens. Then he drifted off into thought. _"After that I'm going to have a word with a certain someone." _

Korra took what she could get and without warning she picked up Naruto, Tenzin, and the children squeezing them all in a big tight hug. Naruto wheezed out in pain, "Princess...you're crushing my lungs...!"

"Sorry!" she apologized letting them go. She gave the blonde a sheepish grin as he tried to catch his breath. It felt like some wild beast mixed with Sakura's strength was squeezing the life out of him.

"Well, isn't this lovely? I'm gonna have some company," remarked Hiroto earning scowls from Naruto and Korra. He made his way over to the smaller kids. "If it isn't my little cousins," he greeted them with a smile. "You little guys have grown."

That made Ikki and Meelo smile but Jinora only rolled her eyes in annoyance and kept her nose in her book. She hated when Hitoro thought she was just a little kid. Suddenly, she gasp as he snatched the book out of her grasp. "What the-give it back, Hitoro!" she demanded.

He snickered as his eyes scanned the pages and the front and back cover. "You're always interested in these stupid romance novels." He gave it back to her. She shot him a glare and he scoffed. "Quit being such a sourpuss all the time."

Something caught Korra's attention. "Did he call your kids his cousins?" she asked Tenzin.

"That's right," he said in confirmation.

"You're that little runt's uncle?" Naruto chimed in with the questions. He nodded.

Korra was trying to put two and two together but was completely lost. "But I thought-"

"Unfortunately there are many things I did not inform you of, but my nephew Hitoro is the son and only child of my older brother, Commander Bumi of the Second Division of the United Forces," the Air Nomad revealed to the two.

A wave of shock struck Korra as she looked at Hitoro trying to piece together everything that him and Bumi shared. Naruto, on the other hand, was dumbfounded and confused mainly because he knew nothing about this "Bumi" person but he would ask for more details later.

The young woman from the South Pole felt like an idiot. She felt so unaware. More than usual. She had a _lot _to learn.

_**End of Chapter 01. **_

_**A/N: **_I want you all to send creative feedback to me whether it's good or bad just don't be an asshole about it.

I was given this story idea from blessingnero56 and radicalgirl39, who are good friends of mine, who tried to make several attempts at making this story a thing but they failed in doing so and wanted me to try to carry the story which I agreed on doing.

Now I know the writing, details, and explanations and such seem a little off-ish but trust me I'm working on it and it's going to get better by the chapter.

You guys are probably wondering why I didn't just choose to do the Naruko and Aang one first, right? Lucky for you I have my reasons: 1. I feel like every good story shouldn't start from the beginning, it should start from the end and lead up to events thats happened in the beginning because it leaves you all wondering and wanting to know more. I don't if I explained it right but that kind of how every anime starts out if you think about it. 2. Don't hate me but I honestly don't feel mentally prepared to write that version yet because when I was first given this project it was about Naruto and Korra first. Then I decided that it would be better and even more fun if we start it from ATLA but I'm not finished with all the things I want to happen during that period of time I already planned what my OC's were going to be doing during this time in the TLOK if that makes any sense.

But that whole fiasco with the shinobi and the benders I felt it would be fun and somewhat challenging for Korra to deal with because in all honesty she doesn't know what to expect in the near future with benders and shinobis. She wasn't even informed along with everyone else from either region that either one of them existed. But that whole thing Aang did with the Five Kage making an agreement on something he didn't even try to see the bright side is something he'd do. Remember when he almost caused an all out war in the colonies in The Promise book series? And nearly killed Zuko in the process based off something Roku told him about the Avatar and the Fire Lord's true connection? He was a great Avatar, one of the best maybe, but he tended to be an idiot at times.

Just to let you guys know I wanna give out props to Deus Swiftblade the first Naruto/TLOK crossover author to stay consistent with his book Paragon of Korra. I did get inspired by some of the things he wrote in Bodyguard of Azula and Paragon of Korra so I used some of his ideas but turned them into something I could call mines like how the world is split in two with the shinobi side and the bending side, the Shinobi's of Yin and Light and the Shinobi of Yang and Darkness that is inspired by the Four Paragons. They aren't from the Bending Nations because of the same reason Paragons weren't Benders, because it's dumb. The Paragons were Non-Benders from each nation basically created watch the Avatar's every action and supervise every decision they made. It wouldn't be fair if the Paragons were benders because that'd be a waste of a story because they were basically trying to prove that even though they couldn't bend the elements to their will they could still match up against a bender and it was pretty cool to read that someone who was the complete opposite of you could kick your ass.

So I decided to do the same only difference is there would be two: the Light and Dark, Yin and Yang. Why? Because if you haven't noticed by now the entire Avatar franchise has been all about balance. Balance has always been Yin and Yang, light and dark, good vs. evil, even outside of cartoons its been the balance of this world as well and their duty is to help the Avatar to not only keep balance within the world but themselves. If they are unable to do so, and their heart is taken over by darkness, hatred, and pure evil then the two shinobi have no choice but to kill the Avatar. When the Avatar spirit was created it was connected with the four elements then it became intertwined with chakra, a special kind which you'll find out later on down the line. The Avatar was really meant for the bending side so sometimes the shinobi brushed the Avatar off but different events occurred and they realized they needed the Avatar. So then the Light and Dark Shinobi accompanied the Avatar under the teachings and guidance of Ringook and before you ask, yes, he is their version of Sifu. Read further into both stories so you can understand and stay on a consistent read with mines so you'll understand where I'm trying to head towards.

But like I said, some shit was inspired by Deus Swiftblade some wasn't but I just wanna give him his credits. But I decided to give the Avatar control of chakra which I came up with myself. The Avatar is basically a large spiritual being so their chakra mass/levels should rival a Bijū's if you think about it.

Leave a review on who you'll think become the Shinobi of Darkness and Yang. I won't be telling any time soon but I will, however, count down. And no, it's not a character from Avatar, try the Naruto roster.

You're also probably wondering how that elderly woman in the cloak was able to perform a Space-Time Ninjutsu and she's not an Uchiha, right? If you're a devoted Naruto fan you'd know the answer to this because the way she performed it only members of the Uchiha clan who bare the **Sharingan **can do that. Please tell me the answer's ringing a bell now.

Peace, love, and joy I'll chat with you guys on the next chapter! ;)


End file.
